Les Malfoy et moi
by Suppu
Summary: Notes de moi à vous
1. Default Chapter

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je crois que je devrais définitivement faire une cure de désintoxication de fics HP en anglais… Elles donnent trop d'idées… et pas les plus saines, enfin vous me connaissez ^^ ;;;;  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter   
  
Genre : Général, je suppose. Puis romance, quand il en faut, donc pas trop quand même, et puis humour. Si, si, quand même, parce que je n'arrive pas souvent à garder mon sérieux en écrivant, donc faut prendre ça au 12ème degré ^^ ;;  
  
Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" appartient à J.K. Rowling et à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury, voilà ! Vive la libre expression et la joie de l'écriture !!!!!   
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre I : L'invitation…  
  
Il faisait chaud et il n'y avait pas un nuage, un jeune homme entretenait le gazon. Il était à moitié brûlé par la chaleur et il transpirait abondamment. Son cousin se moquait de lui, sauf que Harry, lui, s'en fichait. Lui pouvait encore s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, contrairement à Dudley qui en prenait deux.   
  
- Et dépêche-toi ! Il reste les vitres !  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à sa tante et arrêta la tondeuse. D'un geste las, il retira son t-shirt trempé et commença à nettoyer les vitres.  
  
« Vivement la rentrée, que je me barre de cette foutue maison ! Espérons que rien ne se passera de grave, marre de ces ennuis perpétuels ! » pensait Harry.  
  
Après ses tâches ménagères, il prit une longue douche, sous les rouspétances de Pétunia, dont il se fichait éperdument. Il avait mal aux bras, depuis le début des vacances, son oncle le faisait travailler avec des manutentionnaires, il aidait dans la reconstruction d'une petite maisonnée dans le jardin, que la tante utilisait pour son jardinage.   
  
Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry était toujours aussi maigre. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, mais rien de bien impressionnant côté physionomie.  
  
« Allah, Buddha, petit Jésus, faites que cette année je prenne un peu plus de muscles, je fais peur ! »  
  
Effectivement, Harry était légèrement sec pour sa taille, et ses cheveux n'amélioraient pas son image. Il s'essuya rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
En entrant dans la pièce, il fut étonné de voir un hibou Grand-Duc dans sa chambre, tenant une lettre. Harry s'approcha et l'oiseau lâcha directement sa missive dans la main du garçon.  
  
Curieux, il l'ouvrit.  
  
- Je me demande qui peut…  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Cher Monsieur Potter, à l'occasion des 17 ans en août prochain de notre fils Draco, nous vous invitons à venir au Manoir Malfoy, le 1er à partir de 18h afin de célébrer comme il se doit cet heureux évènement.  
  
Amicalement, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy »  
  
Harry s'assit lourdement sur son lit, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou en être inquiet. C'est alors que Coq entra, tout joyeux comme à son habitude, portant un parchemin à sa patte.  
  
- Salut, Coq, tu vas bien ?  
  
Le hibou hulula gaiement et s'amusa à pousser l'autre hibou qui attendait la réponse.  
  
« Cher Harry, tu ne croiras jamais ce que je vais te dire… MALFOY NOUS A INVITES DANS SON MANOIR !!!! Tu te rends compte !! Ce matin, un hibou attendait dans la salle à manger, il avait une lettre pour Ginny et moi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Hermione l'a reçue et compte bien s'y rendre, et Ginny a dit que si elle y allait, elle aussi.  
  
Même mes parents me disent d'y aller !!!!  
  
Je crois qu'ils sont tous tombés sur la tête ! Je ne répondrais qu'en fonction de la tienne.  
  
Amitiés, Ron »  
  
Harry se gratta la tête nerveusement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire…   
  
- Je fais quoi, moi ? Vous me laissez le temps d'y réfléchir, il y a de la nourriture pour vous sur la table, Hedwig n'est pas encore là.  
  
Il s'allongea et se mit à réfléchir. Il est vrai que Voldemort n'était plus là, ainsi que ses partisans… Lucius Malfoy s'en était sorti car Fudge était son garant, donc si le Ministre lui-même le disait… Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…   
  
- Ok, je vais répondre, dit-il, déterminé.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un peu plus loin, dans un coin reclus, une ville assez déserte, un cri retentit. Lucius se déboucha les oreilles de façon théâtral et se mit à bailler.  
  
- Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait comme effet ?! criait Draco. Mère, dites quelque chose, enfin !!!  
  
Narcissa sourit de façon mielleuse, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était dans le coup.  
  
- Draco, mon cher et tendre fils, lis l'invitation…  
  
Il la lui arracha quasiment des mains et hurla de nouveau.  
  
- Vous êtes de mèche !!!! Mais j'hallucine, mes propres parents !!!!  
  
- Draco, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, je ne vois pas le mal à le fêter comme il se doit, dit Lucius en sirotant son thé.  
  
- Les Slytherin, je ne suis pas contre, dit-il en respirant lourdement, les Ravenclaw non plus… MAIS POURQUOI TOUTE L'ECOLE ???????!  
  
Lucius posa sa tasse et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se tut instantanément et s'assit en grognant.  
  
- Je vais te raconter une histoire, mon fils…  
  
Draco détourna la tête.  
  
« Oh non, pas ça, j'ai horreur des histoires de famille… »  
  
- … et ne tourne pas la tête lorsque je m'adresse à toi, Draco, dit Lucius, froidement. Bien, il était une fois la rencontre de deux personnes…  
  
Draco frissonna.  
  
« Oh non, il ne va pas me raconter sa rencontre avec mère, tout de même ? »  
  
- … le jeune garçon était intelligent, riche et surtout très beau.  
  
Lucius fit un clin d'œil discret à Narcissa qui se mit à glousser. Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand, horrifié.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?! Où sont mes parents ?! Rendez-les moi !!!! Ma mère glousse, mon père se vante… Non, attendez, ça, c'est normal… »  
  
- Le jeune homme avait tout pour lui, argent, amitié, respect. Seulement, il lui manquait une chose ; l'amour. Même s'il attirait l'attention de tous, il sentait un manque constant dans son être…  
  
« J'crois que je rêve. C'est ça, c'est un cauchemar, je suis dans un monde parallèle et en fait je suis en train de mourir parce que mon père aurait attenté à mon existence, comme avant… Le quotidien, quoi ! Réveillez-moi !!!! »  
  
- C'est alors qu'un jour, lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins, il rencontra la plus belle femme du monde. Elle devint tout pour lui, et il l'épousa après sa graduation.  
  
« Allah, Buddha, petit Jésus ! Sauvez-moi !!!!!!!! »  
  
Narcissa parlait avec nostalgie à son fils.  
  
- Ecoute, cet anniversaire est aussi l'occasion pour toi de trouver quelqu'un. Tu verras, tu seras moins grincheux.  
  
- Qui vous dit que je suis seul ? dit Draco, furieux et gêné en même temps.  
  
- Je le sens, mon fils, sourit Mrs Malfoy. Tu portes des odeurs familières, ceux de tes amis. Et seulement eux.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? J'empeste, c'est ça ?!  
  
Narcissa soupira et son époux éclata de rire.  
  
- Il ne s'est pas encore éveillé, dit Lucius. Si ça se trouve, il ne l'est peut-être pas.  
  
- Lucius, je sais ce que je dis, et Draco en est un, également…  
  
Mr Malfoy fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky et y ajouta quelques gouttes dans son thé.  
  
- Lucius, réprimanda la femme.  
  
- Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, deux dans une maison, ce n'est pas facile à gérer pour moi, surtout à l'avenir.  
  
- Tu ne te plaignais pas pourtant, hier ? dit-elle en lui caressant le torse de façon suggestive.  
  
« Oh, je vous en prie, allez dans votre chambre !!! »  
  
- Bref, je suis encore là, je vous signale, dit Draco en croisant les bras. Que voulez-vous dire par « l'uns d'eux » ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
- Eh bien, mon fils, cette sublime et somptueuse femme qu'est ta mère est une Veela, et elle pense que tu l'es également.   
  
- Il l'est, Lucius. Tout du moins un quart, mais merci du compliment.  
  
- Je t'en prie, c'est naturel.  
  
- Je suis Veela ? Moi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais… Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai rien demandé que je sache !  
  
- Ce sang que tu as, est un cadeau génétique de ta mère, si tu veux te plaindre, adresse-toi directement à elle…  
  
Draco se mit à grogner.  
  
- Oui, enfin, voilà pour la bonne nouvelle, dit Lucius en feintant une toux.  
  
- Quoi, pourquoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? s'inquiétait Draco. Il y a pire que ça ?  
  
Il regarda alternativement ses deux parents. Lucius fit un sourire explicite à Narcissa qui comprit. Elle lui tapota gentiment la cuisse.  
  
- N'espère pas de câlins, ce soir, chéri, dit-elle entre ses dents.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu me laisses la partie la plus compliqué du travail, tu connais notre cher fils…  
  
- Justement, c'est le rôle d'une mère de réconforter son enfant.  
  
Elle lui pinça la cuisse, et Lucius baissa la tête, cachant une grimace de douleur.  
  
- Eh bien voilà, Draco. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, nous avons envisagé de penser un peu plus sérieusement à l'avenir. Enfin, le tien…   
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Ton père et moi avons été consultés un oracle pour toi…  
  
Draco réagit au quart de tour.  
  
- QUOI ????? J'ai pas mon mot à dire, peut-être ???!!!  
  
- Calme-toi, je n'ai pas fini, dit Narcissa qui jeta un regard noir à son époux. Et ce n'est pas ça le pire…  
  
- Tu devrais lui dire directement, il n'est pas du genre patient, dit Lucius en s'affalant presque sur sa femme.  
  
- Je sais de qui il tient, en tout cas.  
  
- Arrêtez votre jeu et dites-moi ce que je dois savoir !!  
  
- Ne compte pas dormir dans la même couche que moi ce soir, Lucius…  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Chut ! fit Narcissa. Ecoute Draco, tu vas rencontrer une personne bientôt, et apparemment, cette personne est dans ton école, dit sa mère.  
  
« Ben voyons, si ça ne s'appelle pas un coup classique ! »  
  
- Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, dit-il, borné.  
  
- Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque tu la rencontreras…  
  
- Ouais… Et d'où tenez-vous ces informations ? Toutes les personnes faisant de la divination ne sont que des charlatans.  
  
- D'accord, si tu le dis. Par contre, il faut que je te mettes en garde contre certaines choses, par rapport à ton sang Veela…  
  
Draco déglutit et acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait eu une journée de repos. Apparemment, son oncle venait d'avoir une augmentation grâce au contrat qu'il avait réussi à décrocher et avait accepté exceptionnellement de laisser Harry sortir de la maison. L'adolescent n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise deux fois et partit tout droit vers Londres, pour Diagon Alley.  
  
« La scène que va me faire Ron quand il va lire ma réponse… »riait mentalement Harry.  
  
Après tout, maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, pourquoi ne pas essayer de discuter. Il n'était pas à ça près, et l'invitation pour « son » anniversaire était une bonne occasion.  
  
« S'il refuse, et bien ça prouvera qu'il est vraiment un crétin »  
  
Harry passa à Gringotts afin de retirer de l'argent et salua par la même occasion le grand frère de Ron, Bill.  
  
- Tiens, salut Harry ! sourit celui-ci.  
  
- Salut, Bill ? Ca va ?  
  
- Ca peut aller, les gobelins s'acharnent à me donner du surplus de boulot… enfin, je m'y fais. Tu sais que Ron a failli faire une attaque en lisant ta réponse. Maman en était rouge à force d'en avoir trop ri.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il devrait grandir un peu, c'est pas plus mal, on pourra peut-être enterrer la hache de guerre, qui sait ?  
  
- Sage décision, c'est ce que papa lui a dit, seulement Ron lui a rétorqué à propos de lui et Lucius Malfoy. Papa est parti dans la cuisine, Bill éclata de rire.  
  
Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et Harry dut partir car le rouquin se faisait réprimander.  
  
Le jeune garçon se promena tout le long de Diagon Alley, à la recherche d'un présent.  
  
« Après tout, j'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, je ne vais pas venir les mains vides. »  
  
Ils se perdit un instant et se trouva en face d'une boutique. Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets, des dragons miniatures, des boules de cristal contenant de la poussière d'étoiles, des bagues avec des écailles de monstres… Intrigué, Harry entra.  
  
- Bonjour, monsieur, dit le vendeur.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Oh, monsieur Potter. Quel plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon humble boutique ! Mais je vous en prie, regardez ce qui vous plaît…   
  
- Merci, répondit-il, gêné.  
  
Il déambula le long des grandes étagères, scrutant minutieusement chaque objet, tout aussi différent et précieux que les autres. Harry s'arrêta alors devant une pièce particulière. C'était un dragon vert bouteille qui se tenait en boule, agrippé à une boule de cristal, elle brillait de mille feux. A l'intérieur, une espèce de fumée s'évaporait et réapparaissait de couleurs différentes. Le dragon semblait vivant, il bougeait parfois, soufflant ou crachant des flammèches.   
  
« C'est parfait, ça… »  
  
Il voulut le prendre, seulement il n'y avait aucun prix.  
  
- Excusez-moi.  
  
- Oui, monsieur Potter ?  
  
- J'aimerais prendre cet objet, mais il n'y a pas de prix.  
  
Le vendeur s'approcha de l'objet en question et cligna des yeux.  
  
- C'est amusant, personne ne le voit, d'habitude.  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
- Il date de plusieurs millénaires, personne ne s'arrête jamais pour le regarder. Il aurait appartenu à une vieille famille avant, et le dragon ne bouge pas d'habitude, c'est pour ça que les gens continuent leur chemin dans la boutique.  
  
- Il n'est pas maudit, au moins ?  
  
- Oh, non non. Nous l'avons fait expertisé. Il n'a rien.  
  
- Ecoutez, peu importe son utilisation, j'aimerais bien le prendre.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Harry demanda à ce qu'il soit emballé et il remit l'argent. Il sortit de la boutique, un poids en moins.  
  
« Ah, déjà une besogne en moins… je devrais peut-être prendre quelque chose pour Ron, il doit vouloir me tuer à l'heure qu'il est… »  
  
Harry grimaça et se rendit dans un magasin de sucrerie.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, l'anniversaire ^^ 


	2. Un joyeux nonanniversaire !

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Vous connaissez Mushu dans Mulan, de Disney ? Eh bien gardez-le bien en tête… A trop regarder Monsters Inc., ça donne vraiment pas des bonnes idées non plus, suis-je à enfermer ? OO  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter   
  
Genre : Général, je suppose. Puis romance, quand il en faut, donc pas trop quand même, et puis humour. Si, si, quand même, parce que je n'arrive pas souvent à garder mon sérieux en écrivant, donc faut prendre ça au 12ème degré ^^ ;;  
  
Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" appartient à J.K. Rowling et à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury, voilà ! Vive la libre expression et la joie de l'écriture !!!!! J  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Lululle, Enyo85 : Voila la suite !! Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme mais le troisième risque bien d'être chaud bouillant !!! ^0^  
  
Misslulu : Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je continue mes autres fics. C'est juste que là, je n'ai pas le net, donc j'en profite pour écrire, et ça avance bien ^_____________^  
  
Luna Black : OUI !! Encore une fic ^0^  
  
Disons que je n'ai pas souvent vu d'image très très positive de la pauvre Narcissa, moi je l'aime bien comme ça en tout cas ^_____^  
  
Merci encore pour ton opinion, ça m'aide toujours ! Bisous !  
  
Zeynel : Salut miss ! Ca fait longtemps dis donc !! OO  
  
Pour le dragon de porcelaine, tu verras ^^ Sinon pour l'originalité, j'espère que ça continuera à l'être en tout cas .  
  
Saaeliel : Tiens, tu remets ton pseudo en entier ? Ca change ^^  
  
Merci du compliment *rougis*  
  
C'est vrai que "Magnetic Attraction" m'as inspirée, mais bon, la suite des évènements est tout à fait inédite, enfin j'espère -___-  
  
Non, pour le dragon, le dragon a sa fonction propre, tu verras ^^  
  
Et pour le Bloody, euh... on verra ^^;;;; (attendons que tu sois en âge, c'est-à-dire 16 ans ^^)  
  
Diane23 : "Ca fait des siècles que j'ai pas lu une fic qui m'entousiasme autant ! "  
  
== *rougis puis s'évanouit* Merciiii !!!!!! Ca fait trop plaisir de lire ça!!!!!! .  
  
Non, Harry est égale à lui-même pour l'anniversaire ^^  
  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!!  
  
Lunicorne : La suite va très très vite s'accelérer !!!!! Et oui, c'est yaoi !!!  
  
Mangafana : Pas de coup de foudre immédiat, j'adore bouleverser les évènements à ma sauce ^______^  
  
Clau : Pour les chapitres toutes les deux semaines, pas de bug ! De toute façon, en ce moment, je ne peux faire que ça !  
  
Caroline Black : Voila la suite !  
  
Nicolina : Ca, pour être slash... Quoique... ^______________________________^  
  
Merci et gros bisous !!  
  
Vinéa, Amy : Voila la suite ^^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre II : Un joyeux non-anniversaire !  
  
Hermione était en train d'essayer de tirer un sourire à Ron lorsque Harry arriva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait la cage d'Hedwig et ses affaires dans les bras. Il s'étira longuement.   
  
- Harry !  
  
Hermione courut vers lui et l'enlaça.  
  
- Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Les Dursley ne te maltraitent pas trop, tu ne fais pas leurs tâches ménagères, j'espère ?  
  
- Respire, Mione ! riait Harry. Et non, c'est fini tout ça. C'était ma dernière année avec eux.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- L'année prochaine, je serai majeur. Ils m'ont jetés dehors. Ils savent que Voldemort n'est plus, alors ils m'ont expulsés.  
  
- Quoi ?! Les…  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je vais me débrouiller !  
  
- Salut, Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Salut, Gin'. Ca va, ça peut aller. Ron, ça va toi ?  
  
Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers lui, le visage décomposé.   
  
- Ok, j'ai compris, dit le brun en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Il t'en veux encore pour l'avoir obligé à venir à l'anniversaire de Malfoy.  
  
- Ca lui passera quand il verra le buffet, j'en suis certain !  
  
Hermione se retenait de rire.  
  
- C'est étrangement calme, chez vous, dit Harry.  
  
- C'est parce que mes parents ne sont pas là ! Ils sont partis dîner en amoureux, les autres, je ne sais pas.  
  
- Le Burrow n'est plus le même sans ses habitants.  
  
Ginny lui tapota l'épaule en souriant.  
  
- Bon, et si nous y allions ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
Il se dirigèrent vers la cheminée de la maison et prirent de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- Prêts ? C'est parti !  
  
« Pourvu que mon cadeau ne se casse pas en arrivant ! » pensa Harry.  
  
Il passa en dernier, articulant soigneusement les mots « Malfoy Manor ». Devant lui, Hermione et Ginny s'époussetaient leurs tenues tandis que Ron se massait le dos, endolori par l'arrivée.  
  
- C'est immense ! Je me croirais revenue à Hogwarts, dit Ginny.  
  
- C'est normal Gin', nous sommes chez Malfoy…   
  
Un petit être arriva alors et les escorta vers le grand salon. Il y avait quelques Ravenclaw, des Slytherin. Ils étaient les seuls Gryffindor.  
  
- Bah, on est les premiers arrivés de la maison, apparemment, dit Harry.  
  
- Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder…  
  
Les quatre jeunes s'installèrent sur un canapé.   
  
- J'ai hâte que ce soit fini, dit Ron.  
  
- Ron, ce n'est pas sympa ! dit Ginny.   
  
- Eh, mais je suis le seul à avoir encore gardé toute ma tête ou quoi ?! Vous avez la mémoire courte !  
  
- Et toi tu n'as pas mûri, dit Hermione en soupirant.  
  
- Je ne te…  
  
- Oh, Ron, ferme-là !  
  
Le rouquin se mit à bouder et sortit sur le balcon. Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Laissons-le un peu, il va se dérider petit à petit. Je vais aller faire un tour.  
  
- Ok, mais fais vite.  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était perdu. En même pas deux croisements, il se rendit compte que les couloirs menaient à d'autres, plus petits, plus nombreux. Il se mit légèrement à paniquer.  
  
- C'est bien ma veine, je me promène et je me paume… Ginny a raison, c'est comme à Hogwarts.  
  
Petit à petit, il entendit une voix. Elle ne parlait pas, cela semblait chantonner, une chanson inconnue mais la voix était familière. Harry avança à pas de loups et se pencha vers la porte entrouverte.   
  
Il fut stupéfait de voir Draco Malfoy, le pur Slytherin en puissance, en train de danser et chanter devant sa glace, se coiffant en sautillant dans tous les sens. Le brun se mit à pouffer et se vautra contre la porte, pleurant presque.   
  
« J'en étais sûr, il danse vraiment en se coiffant ! C'est typiquement lui, ça !!!! »  
  
Sans prendre garde, Harry glissa et la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas ahurissant. Draco sursauta et poussa un cri apeuré.  
  
- Aïe, aïe, aïe… fit Harry en se massant la tête.  
  
- Potter !!!! Draco fonça vers lui et lui donna une gifle magistrale sur l'arrière du crâne.  
  
- AÏE ! Mais ça va pas ?!!  
  
- Toi, ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, les invités sont censés être dans le salon !… Mais pourquoi tu es là, TOI ?  
  
Draco le regardait suspicieusement, pensant peut-être que Harry préparait un mauvais coup.  
  
- J'ai été invité, alors je suis venu, dit-il en haussant les épaules et se relevant.  
  
- T'es pas venu avec une arrière-pensée ? demanda Draco.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu veux pas me jeter un sort pendant que j'aurais le dos tourné ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas mettre un pétard dans mon gâteau ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas…  
  
Harry leva les mains.  
  
- Non, je suis venu pour ton anniversaire !  
  
- J'arrive pas à y croire, mais pourquoi t'es venu ?  
  
Le Gryffindor mit ses mains dans les poches, et tâta le paquet qu'il avait rangé.   
  
- Oh, fit Harry en souriant. Tiens, preuve de ma bonne foi.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils et prit lentement la boîte des mains du garçon.  
  
- C'est pour moi ?  
  
- Non, pour ton chien, taquinait Harry. Mais oui, idiot !  
  
- Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter !  
  
- Je sais, je sais, tu es un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'est jamais idiot… Ah là, là… tu m'exaspères à répéter toujours ces même phrases…  
  
Draco grogna et déchira rapidement le papier cadeau vert. Il n'y avait aucune carte accompagnant le paquet, les rubans couleur argent tombèrent au sol et le blond tint une boîte en carton. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il l'ouvrit et laissa montrer son étonnement.  
  
Le dragon se mit à bouger et déploya ses ailes. Surpris, Draco lâcha la boule ; le dragon eut un instant les yeux brillants et la boule de cristal se retrouva sur son dos, brillant étrangement. La fumée intérieure était légèrement bleuté, avec des nuances violettes.  
  
La créature de porcelaine se posa sur la table de chevet et entama de nouveau sa sieste.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? dit Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, le vendeur m'a dit que c'était une pièce très ancienne et qu'il ne connaissait pas son utilisation.  
  
- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas ensorcelé !  
  
- Euh, c'est ensorcelé, Malfoy, dit Harry.  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !!! s'exclama Draco.  
  
- Dois-je comprendre que ça ne te plaît pas ?  
  
Silence. Draco jeta un œil intrigué vers l'objet et l'observa attentivement. D'un œil discret, le dragon surveillait son nouveau propriétaire.  
  
- Il est dangereux ? demanda Draco sans quitter des yeux son cadeau.  
  
- Il n'en a pas l'air.  
  
- …Ouais. Merci.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- De rien. Bon, j'y retourne.  
  
Malfoy l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, regardant toujours la créature qui simulait un somme. Lorsque Harry partit, le dragon ouvrit les yeux et porta la boule sur ses épaules.  
  
- BOUH, cria la bête.  
  
Draco recula en un bond extraordinaire.  
  
- Petit Jésus, tu parles !!!!!  
  
- Et je ris, et je crache du feu, et je pète la forme !  
  
Le dragon agita ses ailes et posa sa besogne, s'appuyant dessus distraitement.  
  
- Alors, quel est ton nom, maître ?  
  
Malfoy cligna des yeux.  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Oh, beau prénom ! dit la bête en toussotant quelques flammes rouges. Et le mien ?  
  
- Quoi, le tien ?  
  
- Eh bien, mon nom, pardi ! Mon créateur n'a pas été assez brillant pour m'en donner un avant de mourir !  
  
Le blond haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas…  
  
- Allez, fais un effort, tu ne vas pas m'appeler la chose ou le dragon, quand même ? Sois original !  
  
L'adolescent se renfrogna.  
  
- Eh, si tu ne veux pas finir à la poubelle, change de ton, saleté de porcelaine !  
  
Le dragon s'envola de la table et se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, tentant un air menaçant.  
  
- Ecoute, maître, si tu ne me donnes pas de nom, je te promets de tout faire pour te pourrir ton existence, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et je suis plus vrai que nature, j'ai des vrais écailles !  
  
Malfoy regarda le dragon et éclata de rire. La créature en laissa s'échapper de la fumée de son nez, furieux.  
  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je sais, je ne suis pas convainquant…  
  
Draco riait toujours.  
  
- C'est bon, je te dis… Eh, DU CALME !!!!  
  
Le garçon s'assit sur son lit, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et au bord des larmes.  
  
- Toi, t'es un drôle ! J'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie !  
  
- Je savais que je te servirais. Allez, sois chic, donne-moi un nom !  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, laissant à Draco le temps de trouver un bon nom. Il conclut son silence en un sourire.  
  
- J'ai trouvé, je vais t'appeler…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tout les invités étaient présents, il y avait de la musique dans tout le manoir. Hermione et Ginny étaient en train de danser avec des élèves de Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff tandis que Ron se goinfrait au buffet.   
  
Harry, lui, admirait le coucher de soleil du balcon. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, donc il était tranquille.  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il avait 17 ans depuis quelques heures déjà, mais il ressentait aucun changement, pas même physique. Il soupira de déception et se tourna brusquement lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Mrs Malfoy.  
  
- Ah, bonsoir, dit-il.  
  
- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter. Vous amusez-vous bien ? demanda-t-elle, poliment.  
  
- Euh, oui, ça va.  
  
- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'intérieur, avec les autres invités ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas à l'aise.  
  
Narcissa acquiesça, elle s'avança légèrement vers Harry et s'appuya contre la rambarde, regardant le soleil rouge.  
  
- C'est la vue que je préfère, dans ce manoir, et le soir, c'est encore plus beau. Avec les étoiles, et les grésillements des cigales…  
  
Harry baissa la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
- Merci de m'avoir invité, en tout cas.  
  
- Mais c'est tout naturel, tout le monde a le droit de…  
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils. Harry cligna des yeux. Gêné, il détourna le visage.  
  
« Il en est tout imprégné » pensa Narcissa avant de sourire.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser…  
  
Elle partit rapidement, laissant un Harry intrigué.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Lucius !!! Lucius, où es-tu ?  
  
L'homme leva la tête de son journal, l'air concerné.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, très chère ?  
  
Narcissa fronça les sourcils et s'assit près de son époux.  
  
- Ne prends cet air sérieux. C'est notre fils…  
  
- Qu'a-t-il ?  
  
- Je crois que j'ai rencontré sa moitié, dit-elle.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Silence. Narcissa s'épousseta le haut de sa robe pendant que Lucius se massa les tempes.  
  
- Et ? fit Lucius, à bout de patience.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Qui donc ? dit Narcissa en réprimant un rire.  
  
- La moitié de notre fils, voyons !  
  
- Tu veux le savoir ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, je ne dirai rien.  
  
Narcissa prit un livre et Lucius reprit la lecture de son journal. La femme baissa lentement son bouquin et regarda son mari.  
  
- Tu veux que je te le dise ?  
  
- Dis-le à la fin, qu'on en finisse de ces enfantillages, Narcissa !!  
  
Elle se mit à rire doucement.  
  
- Eh bien voilà, tout à l'heure, je suis allée au balcon pour me rafraîchir un peu et…  
  
- Et ?  
  
- J'ai discuté avec Potter.  
  
Lucius haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Ah bon ? Il est finalement venu ? Je n'y croyais plus…  
  
- Tu vois, quand je disais qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais fond que ça…  
  
- Oui, d'accord, tu as eu raison, une fois de plus. Et qui est-ce, alors ?  
  
Narcissa s'approcha de Lucius et posa son bras sur ses épaules, caressant lentement la longue chevelure platine de son mari.  
  
- Narcissa ? dit l'homme en posant son journal.  
  
- Oui, Lucius ?  
  
- Ne me dis pas que…  
  
- Si, si, il porte son odeur.  
  
La femme l'embrassa sur les lèvres et sortit à pas feutrés de la salle. A peine eût-elle refermée la porte qu'elle entendit Lucius hurler à la mort et déchirer, détruire tout ce qui était autour de lui. Narcissa sourit intérieurement.  
  
« Ca lui passera… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco avait un visage satisfait, son dragon reposant sagement sur son épaule, car il boudait.  
  
- Allez, tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée ?  
  
- Je vais me gêner ! dit la créature. Mais c'est quoi ce nom ridicule ?!  
  
- Ecoute, c'est toi qui m'a dit ça, il fallait prendre garde à tes paroles, maintenant assume.  
  
Le dragon mordit l'oreille de son maître et se cacha dans sa poche, emportant sa boule avec lui.  
  
- Tu m'as fait mal ! s'écria Draco.  
  
Seule la longue langue fine de la bête apparu de la poche.  
  
- Ben boude, je m'en fiche !  
  
- Draco, te voilà !!!  
  
Pansy lui sauta dans les bras. Suffoquant à moitié, Draco la repoussa le plus possible.  
  
- Mais Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prend… ?  
  
Elle fit à peine un pas en avant que le monstre en porcelaine sortit de la poche de Draco, souffla des flammes et montra toute l'étendue de ses dents blanches.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Quelle horreur ! Draco, il y a un serpent dans ta poche !!!! s'époumonait Parkinson.  
  
- Serpent…, pouffait le blond en regardant le dragon qui se mit à grogner.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un serpent, espèce de petite…  
  
Draco lui lança un regard noir. Le dragon pencha la tête.  
  
- Il est marrant, depuis quand as-tu ce monstre ? demanda l'un de ses camarades.  
  
- C'est… un cadeau qu'on vient de m'offrir. C'est un dragon.  
  
- C'est un vrai ?  
  
Draco secoua la tête.  
  
- Il est ensorcelé, rien de plus.  
  
Le dragon le griffa.  
  
- C'est quoi son nom ?  
  
Le blond sourit.  
  
- Bouh.  
  
- Pardon ? Qui as-tu essayé d'effrayer, là, Malfoy ? dit Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je n'ai voulu effrayer personne, il s'appelle « Bouh ».  
  
Silence.  
  
- C'est original…  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules et tous continuèrent leurs activités. Bouh croisa les bras et leva le nez, reniflant une odeur familière.  
  
- Allons dehors, dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, je n'ai salué personne !  
  
- Allons dehors.  
  
Draco salua l'assemblée de la main et sortit, sous les conseils de son « cher serpent ». Lorsqu'il arriva sur le balcon, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne.  
  
- Tu vois, il n'y a personne… Eh, Bouh !  
  
Le dragon descendit et courut vers la rambarde.  
  
- Kese kese kese kese… fit le dragon.  
  
Il grimpa sur la jambe de la personne et se posa sur son épaule sans sa permission. De dos, Draco ne sut qui c'était.  
  
- Bouh, imbécile, viens ici !  
  
- Bouh ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as nommé ainsi ? dit la personne, amusée.  
  
- Potter ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur avec les autres ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien être ici.  
  
Bouh lui tapota l'oreille.  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait bouger. Si j'avis su, je l'aurais gardé.  
  
- J'aurais préféré, moi aussi, dit le dragon. Tu es plus gentil que Draco.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Tu parles, en plus ?  
  
- Oui, je ris, je crache du feu et je pète la forme.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu as de l'humour, c'est bien, riait le brun, tu pourras peut-être décoincer Malfoy en restant avec lui.  
  
- Eh ! Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas présents, vous deux !!  
  
Ils discutèrent jusqu'au soir, laissant les invités en plan, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Malfoy.  
  
- Draco, les invités s'impatientent, il serait peut-être temps que tu te montres.  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Bouh, viens, on y va !  
  
Draco partit en courant dans le salon et laissa de nouveau seuls Harry et Narcissa.  
  
- Il est différent de l'image que vous aviez de lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Laissez-lui le temps et je suis sûre qu'il vous acceptera ainsi que vos proches.  
  
- Comment vous savez que…  
  
- Je suis une mère, et je peux sentir ce genre de choses. Il faut juste laisser le temps se faire petit à petit.  
  
- Ok,…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry décide de changer de façon d'être et Bouh dévoile une partie de ses capacités. 


	3. Le créateur et la créature

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : OUIN ! JE VEUX HARRY POTTER 5 EN FRANÇAIS EUH !!   
  
* pleurniche*  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Misslulu : Moi aussi j'adore Bouh, mais ce n'est pas mon perso favori… Tu verras mon mot de fin ^^  
  
Clau : C'est à partir de maintenant que l'histoire se place, il y aura moins de rigolade, enfin j'espère que ça te plaira ^^  
  
Hanna : T'as mon feu vert pour prendre la fic, il n'y a pas de problème ;p  
  
Amy : Tu vas être sûrement surprise pour Bouh, et Harry !, je t'en parle même pas ! ^^  
  
Saeel : Bmblblblblblbl ;p Voilà la suite ! En plus les 7 péchés est en train d'être réécrite (enfin, je parle du chap.5)  
  
Bisou  
  
Audrey : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment ma fic, et puis celle-là, je l'affectionne assez particulièrement, parce que c'est… allez, tu verras par toi-même ^^  
  
Mangafana : Oh, j'ai pas pensé à Timon ! oO  
  
Bad Suppy !!!! .  
  
Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier la suite, ça se dégrade, dans un sens. Enfin, donne-moi ton avis si c'est le cas, c'est comme ça qu'un auteur améliore ces écrits ^^  
  
SweetDeath : Merci *rougis* Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Okami-chan : i si, tu as raison, il y a du Hamtaro dans l'air, mais chut ^^  
  
Saral : Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite, la voilà ! ^^  
  
Luna Black : Merci pour ta review, et des réactions inattendus, ne t'en fais pas qu'il y en aura pleins dans cette fic ^0^  
  
Diane23 : Voilà la suite ^^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre III : Le créateur et la créature…  
  
Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire de Draco. Harry était de nouveau chez les Weasley, profitant pleinement de l'été.   
  
Malfoy et Harry en étaient même venus à s'écrire, glissant même quelques insultes discrètes. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, en pleine nuit, il y avait un calme étrange au Burrow, trop calme...  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. L'adolescent tâta rapidement son corps, puis éclata en sanglots. Ron, alerté par les cris, accourut vers son ami.  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!!  
  
Le brun secoua la tête, comme effrayé. Ron alluma la lumière et tentait vainement de le rassurer sans trop savoir quoi faire. Hermione, les jumeaux et Mrs Weasley ouvrirent la porte de la chambre à moitié réveillés.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fred en baillant.  
  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Harry ? dit Molly.  
  
Le balafré tremblait toujours autant, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Hermione l'étreignit et le berça en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Harry acquiesça puis finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son amie.  
  
- Alors, c'est quoi son problème ?  
  
- Il a fait un cauchemar ?  
  
- Voldemort ?  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Il ne me l'a pas expliqué.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux, portant sa main sur le cœur. La boule de Bouh se mit à briller d'une lumière vive, la créature ouvrit les yeux, déploya ses ailes et vola vers la fenêtre.   
  
- Bouh ? dit Draco.  
  
- Il nous appelle, maître...  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Il a besoin de notre aide.  
  
Le dragon prit une couleur dorée.   
  
- « Le scellé est bientôt levé, son sang se réveillera et le monde entrera dans la nouvelle ère du mal... »  
  
- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Bouh ?  
  
L'animal se posa sur le rebord du lit de son maître, soufflant de la fumée.  
  
- Je suis une créature qui a été créée pour protéger le cœur de mon maître.  
  
Draco s'assit sur son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet.  
  
- Qui est ton maître ?  
  
Bouh se posa sur l'épaule du blond. Il haussa les épaules après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
- Bon…  
  
Draco se rendormit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne, traînant lentement vers la salle de bain, grognant à chaque pas. Il se cogna subitement la tête contre la porte et la poussa de son chemin lorsqu'il ressentit une sensation étrange le parcourir.  
  
Le brun porta son regard face à lui et secoua sa main devant son visage. Il voyait parfaitement sans ses lunettes !  
  
- C'est nouveau, ça !  
  
Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux et il la dégagea d'un geste négligé. Cependant, il remarqua un autre changement et se hâta de se montrer en face d'un miroir. Harry poussa alors un cri d'horreur.  
  
- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BINZ' ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MES CHEVEUX !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco s'étira voluptueusement sur son lit, et jeta ses couvertures sur le côté. Un petit poids vint sur lui et lui prit le visage de ses petites pattes.  
  
- Bonjour, maître ! dit joyeusement Bouh.  
  
- Salut Bouh, le blond se mit à bailler.  
  
Le dragon prit au hasard des vêtements et les tendit au garçon.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est pour quoi ça ?  
  
- Pour t'habiller, tu ne vas pas rester en pyjama ?  
  
- Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi ceux-là ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mettre mon manteau.  
  
- On sort.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Ah oui, et où ça ?  
  
La créature sourit de toutes ses dents et flottait tranquillement dans les airs, au dessus de la tête de son maître.  
  
- Je l'ai senti, hier soir…  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Tu es ce que les hommes appellent « Veela ».  
  
Minute de silence.  
  
- Possible, et alors ? répondit froidement Malfoy.  
  
Le dragon se mit à réfléchir, volant lentement en faisant parfois quelques loopings. Puis il frappa dans son poing.  
  
- Allons nous promener, Draco !  
  
- 'Pas envie, moi.  
  
- Allez, je veux m'assurer d'un truc, s'il te plaît !!!!  
  
Draco soupira et acquiesça.  
  
- Ok, je prends une douche d'abord.  
  
- Pas de problème, dit Bouh.  
  
Le blond disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain et Bouh sourit. Il joignit ses mains en prière et fit sortir de sa gueule une fumée grisâtre étincelante. La créature disparut.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry tremblait de tout son corps, sa mâchoire claquait et ses doigts étaient crispés contre ses épaules, recroquevillé.  
  
Il était dans un coin sombre de la salle de bain, des éclats de verre étaient sur le sol ; ses pieds baignaient dans le sang, ainsi que ses cheveux.  
  
- Je comprends pas… Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…  
  
Harry porta sa main sur sa chevelure qui avait poussée soudainement en l'espace d'une nuit, cascadant sur le bas de son dos, le noir ébène finissant sur l'argent sur les pointes. Il avait tenté de les couper, mais ils repoussaient toujours, de la même longueur. Idem pour ses yeux, Harry crut un instant que ses pupilles avaient virées au violet, puis redevinrent vert.  
  
- Je dois être fatigué, ma magie doit être déréglé, c'est ça… L'adolescence, ça ne peut être que ça…  
  
Derrière la porte, les Weasley faisaient tout leur possible pour ouvrir mais rien n'y faisait. Harry s'était solidement barricadé.  
  
- Mais comment il a fait ? s'exclama Hermione en frappant d'un geste las la porte de bois. Ca fait la dixième fois au moins qu'on tente un Alohomora mais rien ne change !  
  
- Sa magie a dû s'amplifier avec le temps, dit Ron. Et puis la dernière bataille aussi...  
  
- Harry chéri, ouvre la porte ! dit Mrs Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
« Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux voir personne !! » disait-il de l'autre côté.  
  
- Arthur, fais quelque chose !  
  
- Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas quel sort il a utilisé !  
  
Ils paniquèrent pendant de longues minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un cliquetis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'était calmé, il titubait légèrement, dû aux changements multiples de sa physionomie et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.  
  
- Moi qui voulais du changement, je suis gâté, dit-il, sarcastique.  
  
Le brun prit une brosse et se peignit lentement les cheveux, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient soyeux et qu'il lui suffisait seulement de passer une fois la brosse.  
  
- C'est au moins un avantage…  
  
Il regarda dans les tiroirs, prit un élastique des affaires de Ginny et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Harry grimaça en se mirant puis se mit à soupirer.  
  
- Maître…  
  
Harry sursauta. Il ne voyait personne, mais la voix l'appelait encore.  
  
- Maître…  
  
- Qui… qui est là ? dit-il d'une voix aiguë.  
  
L'adolescent marchait autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un cri le surprit, il baissa les yeux et s'accroupit.  
  
- Bouh ?  
  
- Tu m'as marché sur la queue, espèce de bipède dégénéré !!!!!  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… pardon…  
  
Le dragon souffla sur son membre endolori puis leva les yeux vers Harry.  
  
- Au fait, tu m'as appelé « maître » ?  
  
La créature acquiesça.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Bouh montra toutes ses dents et grimpa sur l'épaule du garçon. Il souffla sur ses griffes.  
  
- Tu vas avoir besoin de moi, bientôt. Maintenant que ton réveil est proche, tu ne vas plus avoir le temps de t'amuser, maître…  
  
- Mais de quoi tu causes ?  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tes origines ?  
  
Harry hésitait.  
  
- Euh, je suis anglais ?  
  
Bouh fit un tour sur lui-même, giflant par la même occasion Harry avec sa queue qui se frotta la joue rougie.  
  
- Mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Ne te moque pas de moi !!! dit le monstre en faisant un geste obscène.  
  
- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !!!  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tes racines !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bouh criait tout en secouant la tête de Harry qui ne comprenait rien. Comment aurais-tu fait pour me réveiller si tu n'étais pas réveillé toi-même ?! HEIN ???????  
  
- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !!! Lâche-moi, tu me donnes la migraine !!  
  
Bouh carbonisa une fleur près de la fenêtre en soufflant de colère.  
  
- C'est pas possible, il y a un problème dans la notice, on m'aurait menti à l'insu de mon plein gré !  
  
- Ne marmonne pas dans ton coin, Malfoy doit se demander où tu es parti, petite tête !  
  
- Ton apparence a changé, mais… les yeux de Bouh s'illuminèrent. Je sais !!  
  
Harry finit de se brosser les dents, ne se souciant nullement de l'inquiétude de la famille Weasley de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
- « Né démon, vivant humain, réveille-toi. Que le sang de tes ancêtres se réveille, que le mal insuffle la vie à ta moitié, donne vie à la force et la puissance destructrice dû à ton rang, réveille-toi !!!! »  
  
Tandis que Bouh récitait son incantation, Harry était tombé au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, secoué par des spasmes violents. Ses pupilles changeaient progressivement du vert au violet, ses canines s'allongeaient peu à peu et ses bras et jambes s'allongeaient également. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry ne bougea plus.  
  
- Maître ?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Maî-tre, maî-tre ? chantonnait le dragon.   
  
- Ferme-là, stupide porcelaine bon marché ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner l'usage de la parole !  
  
Bouh ne savait s'il devait être enchanté ou vexé. Le garçon se redressa lentement, portant ses mains sur son visage et l'ensemble de son corps. Un sourire énigmatique apparu alors et il se tourna vers le dragon. Harry avait les pupilles violettes.  
  
- Viens ici.  
  
Sa voix était différente, plus rauque, plus adulte, plus sensuelle. Bouh acquiesça et se remit sur son épaule, la tête baissée.  
  
- L'a-t-il trouvée, ma moitié ?  
  
La créature acquiesça.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'étira.  
  
- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Draco Malfoy. C'est un Veela mâle.  
  
Harry caressa lentement la tête de Bouh et le prit dans sa main, le dragon marchait en rond sur sa paume.  
  
- Bien, c'est intéressant. Surveille-le bien, on ne sait jamais. Je n'aimerais pas que sa partenaire apparaisse de sitôt. Renseigne-toi auprès de lui, et informe-moi.  
  
- Oui, maître…  
  
Bouh s'apprêtait à disparaître lorsque Harry l'interpella.  
  
- Au fait, quel nom as-tu ?  
  
- Bouh.   
  
Harry explosa de rire et lui fit signe de partir. Il se regarda dans le miroir et semblait satisfait.  
  
- Il n'est pas si mal, pour un humain. Il va falloir que je change quelques petites choses ici et là, dit-il en s'observant sous toutes les coutures.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les Weasley furent soulagés lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Ah, nous commencions à nous inquiéter, dit Molly. Mais Harry, tes cheveux ?  
  
Le garçon caressa sa queue de cheval et haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ils ont poussés pendant la nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi …  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu as crié alors, dit Ron. Je comprends, ça te fait… différent.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
- Allons manger, je meurs de faim, dit Ron en descendant les marches.  
  
- Oui, le petit-déjeuner doit être froid maintenant.  
  
- On arrive !!  
  
Hermione ne disait rien, ses yeux étaient plissés en petite fente. De temps en temps, les pupilles de Harry changeaient de couleur, elle ne comprenait pas et ne posa aucune question, attendant de voir la suite.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre, sortie en « amoureux » à Diagon Alley et Hogwarts Express ^^  
  
J'aime Oni-Harry… vous saurez de quoi je parle dans le prochain chapitre euh… *chantonne* 


	4. Pourquoi atil fallu que ce soit lui ?

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Oni-Harry est l'autre côté de Harry. Oni signifie démon en japonais pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas ^^  
  
Contact : par msn : noiraude_suicidaire@hotmail.com si vous voulez un truc, ou pour bavarder ^^  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Je dois avouer que vous m'avez étonnée. Elle est si étrange que ça, ma fic ? oO  
  
Alors je vais essayer de vous l'expliquer le plus clairement possible…  
  
Sara : Ce qu'est devenu Harry ? Mais c'est toujours lui ! Il est juste… perdu pour le moment ^^ ;;  
  
Tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre, enfin j'espère -__-  
  
Vinea K.S. Malfoy : Merci d'aimer ma fic, mais je comprends pas, si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? OOEnfin, je pense que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions, sinon, dis-le moi !! ___  
  
Clau : C'est en partie expliqué dans le chapitre, pas d'inquiétude ^^  
  
Hanna : Tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire, que tu ne comprends pas ! @___@  
  
Enfin, dis-moi si ce chapitre est compréhensible, sinon je cours me pendre TT_TT  
  
Enyo85 : MERCI !!!!!!! Je ne suis pas un cas, tu as compris où je voulais en venir ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Je vous assure que je ne fume pas d'herbe quand j'écris, pourquoi personne ne me comprend ????!!!!!  
  
En tout cas, tu as en partie raison pour Harry ; il fait bien partie d'une descendance mystique, tu verras à la fin du chapitre ^^  
  
Kitana_Maxwell : Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup !!  
  
Audrey : Voilà la suite ! Bouh est une créature maléfique, Et Harry… *soupire* C'est une longue histoire -__-  
  
Mangafana : J'essaierais d'être claire et précises pour tes questions, et merci de me lire au dépend de tes devoirs ^^ ;;; (mais n'oublie pas de les faire, c'est important pour progresser !!)  
  
Luna Black : Harry en monstre sanguinaire ? Oui, dans un sens… Tu verras, je ne dis rien ^^  
  
Miya Black : Non, Harry est toujours Harry… selon les moments et les cas ^^  
  
Gaiyle : Sexy ? Harry ? Oh non, il est GEORGEOUS !!!! OO  
  
Enfin, comme moi je le vois… Le problème, c'est que FFNet ne prend pas les dessins -__- enfin tant pis…  
  
Caroline Black : Bizarre ma fic ? Tu rigoles ?! Ce n'est que le début, ouais !! Tu vas voir la suite, tu vas avoir mal aux yeux !!!! ___  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre IV : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ?…  
  
Harry était perché sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron. Depuis le jour où il découvrit le changement physique qui s'opérait en lui, il remarqua qu'il avait souvent des trous de mémoire. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce changement de comportement, mis à part Hermione, mais celle-ci n'en parlait pas.  
  
Il ferma à peine les yeux qu'un hibou lui fonça dessus, le faisant basculer de la fenêtre et Harry se retrouva sur le plancher, la mâchoire endolorie.  
  
- Maudit volatile !  
  
Il prit férocement son courrier et chassa l'oiseau d'un coup de main.  
  
« Salut le balafré (- bâtard, dit Harry en secouant la tête)  
  
Alors comment va ta tête de pioche ? Toujours aussi vide ? J'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de ce crétin de Bouh que tu avais changé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as les hormones en ébullition ? T'en as marre de ta gueule ?   
  
Remarque, je comprends…   
  
(Harry grimaça)  
  
Je vais à Diagon Alley aujourd'hui, histoire de récupérer des affaires pour la rentrée, ça te dirait de me rejoindre ? Comme ça, je pourrais te charrier copieusement et t'humilier en public. Ca te manquait, hein ? Je t'attends là-bas à partir de 13 h, sois pas en retard, j'aime pas attendre inutilement, surtout si ce n'est pas une fille que je vais rencontrer.  
  
D.M. »  
  
Harry grogna tout au long du chemin, vers la salle de bain à sa commode où il s'habilla rapidement. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une migraine aiguë, il s'assit rapidement et appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main.   
  
- Ca n'en finira jamais, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer sur son lit.  
  
Son pouls se fit irrégulier, sa respiration plus rapide. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ses pupilles avaient encore changées de couleur. Harry sourit et s'étira voluptueusement sur son lit. Il se déshabilla et se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire, à la recherche de vêtement.  
  
- Je vais enfin rencontrer ce Draco… J'espère qu'il est aussi beau que dans les souvenirs de Harry… Ah ! Il n'y a pas de vêtements potables dedans !!!! Aucun goût, il va falloir changer ça si je veux réussir à séduire quelqu'un, moi !  
  
Il referma la porte de l'armoire et s'appuya dessus, réfléchissant.  
  
Un sourire apparu alors sur son visage, il bascula sa tête en arrière, souffla une incantation dans une langue ancienne et en un instant, il portait des vêtements qu'il trouvait très séant sur lui ; tout lui collait à la peau et exhibait fièrement ses formes. Oni-Harry fit apparaître une chaîne en argent et il sortit.   
  
- Direction Diagon Alley… Voyons comment le monde à évolué depuis mon absence…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Bouh serpentait son long corps sur les épaules de son maître. Draco portait son habituel masque de froideur, dévisageant chaque passant de l'allée. Après tout, il est toujours un Malfoy, et rien ne changera ses habitudes.  
  
Les quelques filles qui passaient près de lui gloussaient, rougissant aux sourires de ce dernier.  
  
- Tu changes bien vite de visage, quand il s'agit de femelles, maître, dit Bouh en se curant l' oreille.  
  
- Et alors ? Je plais, et j'aime bien cet effet que je produis sur les gens.  
  
- Tu es étrange, Draco, tu le sais ?  
  
- Et toi tu parles trop !  
  
Bouh voulut le mordre à la base du cou mais ne fit rien, il sentit la présence de son autre maître.  
  
- Il est là.  
  
- Qui ça ? demanda Draco en le faisant tomber sur le sol.  
  
- Malfoy…  
  
Draco eut à peine le temps d'étrangler Bouh qu'une personne lui susurra à l'oreille, le tenant fermement à la taille.  
  
- Quoi ? Lâchez-moi !  
  
Malfoy envoya son coude à l'encontre de l'étranger mais ne toucha personne. Il jeta un œil aux alentours et se retrouva coincé entre le mur et deux puissants bras.  
  
- Alors, on voulait me blesser, beau blond ?  
  
- Quoi, mais…  
  
Draco ouvrit grands ses yeux. Derrière cette voix masculine et taquine, se cachait le visage souriant d'un Harry Potter… différent.   
  
- Potter ?! Espèce de crétin ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! J'ai cru que c'était un…  
  
- Pervers ? finit Oni-Harry.  
  
- Euh, ouais, c'est à peu près ça…  
  
Draco reprit ses esprits et frappa le brun en plein visage. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et lui jeta un regard inexpressif.  
  
- C'était pour quoi ça ?  
  
- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai poireauté longtemps et je voulais te faire effacer ce sourire stupide de ton visage. Ca te suffit ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et salua Bouh en lui caressant la tête.  
  
- Alors… On y va ?  
  
Harry entoura Draco de son bras, le menant à l'avant de la rue, sous les yeux exorbités des passants.   
  
- Vous avez vu ça ? Le fils Malfoy est… dit discrètement un passant.  
  
- Les jeunes n'ont plus aucune pudeur, de nos jours ! Mais où allons ?!  
  
- Mais de quoi ils me parlent, ceux-là ?!!! s'écria Draco. A quoi ils pensent ?  
  
- Tu sais, Drake, vu comme ça, ils n'ont pas tort de se poser des questions…  
  
- Et toi, de quoi tu me parles ?  
  
- Regarde-nous.  
  
Silence, Draco dévisagea Harry, qui lui souriait toujours et il comprit.  
  
- Eh oh ! il repoussa Harry. Je suis pas de ce bord !  
  
- Quel bord ?  
  
- Ben, tu sais…  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, éclaire-moi.  
  
- Fais pas le con !  
  
- Ah, tu deviens vulgaire, mon dragon.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'irrita le blond. Je ne suis pas ta propriété !!!  
  
- C'est qu'il finirait par me vexer, le petit.  
  
Malfoy le saisit au col, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, Potter, siffla-t-il. Tu pourrais très bien le regretter…  
  
Harry regarda ailleurs. Il croisa le regard de Bouh qui lui fit signe d'arrêter.  
  
« Peut-être suis-je trop impatient ? Il faut dire que, des millénaires à patienter, c'est long… »  
  
- Ne tourne pas les yeux quand je te parle, Potter !  
  
- Draco, Draco… Ne vois-tu pas que je ne désire que ton bien ? dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Harry se pencha vers Draco qui ne sut quoi faire. Le brun colla son visage contre celui du blond. Malfoy ne bougea pas. Harry en profita pour avancer ses lèvres vers celle des Draco puis…  
  
PAF !  
  
Harry venait de lui frapper la mâchoire, Draco cria plus sur le coup de la surprise que de douleur. Il dévisagea Harry qui souriait, tirant la langue.  
  
- Tu vois, si j'avais tenté quoique ce soit, tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé, alors pour ton histoire à dormir debout sur ton prétendu chemin droit…  
  
Oni-Harry lui tapota l'épaule et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans Diagon Alley.  
  
« Bizarre, d'habitude je lui aurais rétorqué un truc. Une insulte, que sais-je ? Mais là !… Il me fait douter, ce crétin de Potter ! » pensa Draco.  
  
« Je vais le rendre fou jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, puis ensuite… » Oni-Harry sourit sur la suite des évènements et focalisa de nouveau son attention sur son compagnon.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione rangeait son sac de cours, alors qu'ils restait plus d'une semaine avant la reprise. Elle mettait soigneusement ses livres par thème mais en fit malencontreusement tomber un.  
  
- Ah, zut !  
  
Elle épousseta l'épais grimoire et fronça les sourcils.   
  
- Je l'ai jamais lu, celui-là…  
  
Elle feuilleta le contenu, commençant par le sommaire. Ce livre classait toutes les créatures magiques existant, de la Création à aujourd'hui. L'évolutions de certaines espèces, tels que les vampires, ou les humains. Hermione sourit, c'était un cadeau du professeur McGonagall ; elle le lui avait offert car la jeune fille était son élève la plus attentive et la plus passionnée. Enfin il fallait aussi dire qu'elles s'appréciaient beaucoup également, toutes les deux.  
  
- Les sorciers, les gobelins, les démons… Tiens, j'ai rien lu de tellement passionnant sur eux…  
  
Elle tourna les pages jusqu'aux chapitres des créatures et commença sa lecture.  
  
- « Les Démons existent depuis la nuit des temps. Ennemis du Très-Haut, ils vivent cachés dans les confins du monde ainsi que sur Terre, où ils exercent toujours leurs puissantes attractions maléfiques. Les Démons, tels les Anges, sont classés par hiérarchie ; ils sont nombreux et seraient, de plus, dotés de pouvoirs démesurés. Pour différencier un Démon d'un Ange, ainsi qu'un Démon à un humain, il faut attentivement observer leurs pupilles. En effet, les Démons ont les pupilles de couleur écarlate, ambre, ou encore couleur lavande… »  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque chose la titillait dans cette dernière phrase.  
  
- Ca me reviendra.  
  
- « Il y a plusieurs mythes selon lesquels plusieurs Démons réussirent à assaillirent les humains, se mélangeant avec eux, formant ainsi un lien magique indestructible. Parmi ses Démons, certains aiment détruire, et d'autres s'assurer une descendance… »  
  
- Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça !  
  
- « …C'était un procédé simple grâce auxquels les Démons pouvaient aisément se réincarner, entraînant à l'occasion des pertes de mémoire subites aux victimes pour l'enfermer ensuite à l'intérieur du corps. (Hermione commençait à redouter la suite de sa lecture) La seule caractéristiques permettant de croire que la victime est possédée, est qu'il y aient de fortes chances que s'opèrent chez l'humain un changement physique soudan, tels que… »  
  
Hermione en laissa tomber son grimoire sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
- Je rêve, ou alors je m'avance trop vite… se dit-elle.  
  
Elle chercha un passage parlant des changements de comportements, lorsqu'elle tomba sur la liste des Démons les plus aptes à commettre ce délit de possession.  
  
- « Sur la chaîne de Démons les plus puissants, il y a Abaddon , le grand Destructeur ; Abalam, le prince de l'Enfer… (Hermione eut- un haut-le-corps) Alouqua, la démone succube et vampire qui poussent les hommes au suicide… (- Il manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! s'exclama Hermione) Amoymon, l'un des quatre puissants roi… »   
  
Hermione commença réellement à s'inquiéter, lire les atrocités commis par tous ces êtres, plus horribles les uns que les autres la dégoûtaient. Mais, et si ce dont elle redoutait était vrai ? Et si Harry était réellement possédé par un Démon ?  
  
- Faites que je me trompe…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco avait passé l'unes des journées les plus étranges qui soient. Il avait fait ses courses avec Harry, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis des années.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sourit le brun, sirotant son verre.  
  
- Rien.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la terrasse d'un café, bavardant de tout et de rien.  
  
- Si, dis-moi, tu penses à quoi ? A qui ?  
  
Bouh fourra son nez dans le pot de miel destiné au thé et mangeait gloutonnement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ?  
  
- Rien de très précis.   
  
Harry regarda le ciel et soupira.  
  
- Il se fait tard, si je ne rentre pas, les Weasley vont finir par envoyer une équipe de secours me chercher, dit-il en plaisantant.  
  
- Tu crois pas si bien dire.  
  
Oni-Harry et Draco continuèrent de marcher pendant un petit moment. Le brun jeta des regards autour de lui, puis s'arrêta. Il se tint face à Malfoy qui fronçait les sourcils.  
  
- Quoi, encore ?  
  
- Je te laisse ici.  
  
Surpris, Draco haussa les épaules et le salua rapidement. Oni-Harry secoua la tête de façon théâtral, attrapa le col de la chemise de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Harry en profita pour lui effleurer la joue avec ses doigts et le brun lui sourit.  
  
- Nous nous reverrons à Hogwarts, Drake.  
  
Oni-Harry lui tourna le dos et prit un détour. Draco était toujours au milieu de la rue, immobile. Bouh secoua sa petite main devant son visage, mais rien n'y faisait.  
  
« Ah là là, mon maître ne fait jamais dans la dentelle, toujours à jouer les séducteurs romantiques » soupira le dragon en secouant la tête.  
  
Oni-Harry vérifia que personne ne l'observait puis disparut en s'évaporant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Le « garçon » se tourna face à Hermione, tout sourire.  
  
- Oui, 'Mione ?  
  
La jeune fille eut les joues rosies en un éclair, montrant clairement que le pouvoir de séduction du démon était toujours aussi puissant chez les êtres humains. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose ?  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je veux parler à Harry.  
  
Il cligna des yeux, et s'avança lentement vers elle.   
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
Hermione déglutit lentement. Elle inspira rapidement et prit son courage à deux mains.  
  
- Je sais que tu n'es pas Harry,… enfin, en partie. Qui es-tu ?  
  
Le regard froid et cruel que lui lança son ami prouva qu'elle avait raison. Il leva la main vers elle, tendit ses doigts au dessus de son front, Hermione ressentit une chaleur intense se propager dans son corps ; des images troublantes traversaient son esprit, et inconsciemment, elle tomba au sol, effrayée.  
  
- Ne te mêle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Hermione, lui répondit une voix différente de son ami. Ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille.  
  
- Non ! Tant que je ne sais pas si tu es maléfique ou pas pour Harry, je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille !  
  
Il eut un sourire carnassier.  
  
- Oh, mais je ne peux que lui être bénéfique. Après tout, il a également besoin de se détendre, ne crois-tu pas ? Après tout, que peux-tu contre moi, Humaine ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- C'est bien parce que le jeune Harry a beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour toi que je t'épargne, Hermione sentit sa peur s'accroître, si ça avait été mon cas, je t'aurai tué !  
  
Elle sentit des larmes couler, bien malgré elle.  
  
- La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut et cela coûte très cher de se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout des démons.  
  
Elle poussa alors un cri de frayeur et courut vers la porte qui resta fermée. Hermione tournait la poignée en vain, les pas derrière son dos s'approchaient et elle ne voulait pas se retourner.  
  
- Bouh, fit-il, amusé.  
  
Le démon posa une de ses mains sur la porte et l'autre à l'extrémité de la jeune femme qui tremblait.  
  
- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?  
  
- … Harry… est mon ami…  
  
- Oh, je vois. Mais est-il seulement un ami à tes yeux ?  
  
Il étaient proches l'un de l'autre, le regard de Oni-Harry se faisant persistant, Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains.  
  
- Ne me fixe pas avec ses yeux-là, je t'en prie, supplia Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est-il pour toi ? répéta Oni-Harry.  
  
- Je ne veux pas le perdre, hurla-t-elle.  
  
- Bien, alors si tu ne veux pas finir en tapisserie ou en sculpture osseuse, ne te montre plus jamais devant moi !  
  
La voix tremblante de menace et de rancune acheva la pauvre jeune fille qui pleurait en silence. Elle acquiesça lentement et Harry secoua la tête, le regard flou.  
  
- 'Mione ? dit-il, surpris puis inquiet.  
  
Harry voulut s'approcher de son amie, la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.  
  
- Je suis désolée…  
  
- Quoi, mais quoi ?  
  
- Je n'en peux plus…  
  
Elle gravit les escaliers et claqua la porte, laissant un Harry perdu.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco grelottait sur le quai 9 ¾, attendant l'heure fatidique de son retour au collège. Il n'était pas pressé, encore moins enthousiaste, mais il devait éclaircir les choses. Et surtout, il devait savoir pourquoi, pourquoi cet imbécile de nain de jardin binoclard l'avait embrassé !  
  
Il ruminait de sombres pensées lorsque sa mère l'interpella :   
  
- Draco, le train va partir !  
  
- Je viens, mère.  
  
Elle lui fit ses éternelles recommandations, accolades affectueuses ; son père, lui, se contenta un hochement de tête. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques semaines, Lucius Malfoy ne semblait être dans son assiette. Draco ne s'en souciait guère, il était déjà préoccupé par ses propres ennuis, il n'allait pas ajouter ceux de son père en plus !   
  
Dans le train, il prit place dans un compartiment et s'y installa confortablement.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, la femme au chariot passa, il ne prit rien.  
  
Quelques heures passèrent.  
  
Malfoy grogna et quitta son wagon. Il y avait énormément d'élèves dans le couloir, riant et gloussant discrètement.   
  
- Tu as vu comme Potter est séduisant, dit l'une des élèves. Les cheveux longs lui vont à ravir.  
  
Son amie rougissait en acquiesçant, continuant leur chemin.  
  
« Piplettes ! » hurlait sa conscience.  
  
Il heurta alors Hermione qui semblait fuir, elle lui jeta à peine un regard. Ron la suivait en courant.  
  
- Hermione, attends !!  
  
Draco eut une pensée peu plaisante et décida d'aider la Griffyndor, il lui tira le bras et l'entraîna dans une cabine au hasard. Ils entendirent tous les deux le rouquin passer en vitesse, Hermione soupira de soulagement.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle.  
  
- De rien, dit-il, suspicieux sur ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Non pas qu'il était inquiet, mais voir une demoiselle pleurer, tant bien même que cette demoiselle soit Hermione Granger, le chagrinait. Sentant le regard de Malfoy sur elle, elle rougit.  
  
- Quoi ? fit-elle sur la défensive.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux et secoua la tête.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!  
  
- Quoi, alors ?  
  
- Eh bien, je…  
  
Le Slytherin remarqua aussitôt qu'elle dégageait une odeur différente de la sienne. Elle était faible, mais bien présente.  
  
- Alors c'est Potter ?  
  
- NON !  
  
Hermione se ravisa et s'assit sur la banquette, s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
- Il ne m'a rien fait, c'est moi qui…  
  
Draco eut une sorte de tic nerveux mais se contrôla, il n'allait tout de même pas la frapper parce qu'elle avait OSE toucher Harry ?! Et puis, ce n'étais pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Non ?  
  
- Toi qui, quoi ? dit-il, sentant sa colère augmenter sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
- C'est moi qui ai peur de lui, je l'évite.  
  
- Peur de Potter ? Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, et tu ne me croirais pas…  
  
- C'est vrai, fit-il, narquois.  
  
Il s'assit face à elle, bras croisés et attendit qu'elle lui raconte tout.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était seul dans son wagon, allongé sur la banquette, cachant ses yeux embués de larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis le jour où elle s'était mise à pleurer, Hermione l'évitait comme la peste. Sa réaction l'avait énormément peiné, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait ? S'était-il mal comporté, l'avait-il négligée ou encore manipuler contre son gré ? Il ne savait pas et se morfondait petit à petit. Perdre sa meilleure amie de cette façon le faisait souffrir.  
  
Ressassant le plus de souvenirs susceptibles d'avoir offensé la jeune fille, Harry finit par s'endormir.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que choisit Draco de venir pour s'expliquer.  
  
« Quand on y réfléchit à deux fois, Granger a raison. Potter est étrange ces derniers temps… Pas que ça me dérange, c'est un type sympa quand on le connaît un peu… »  
  
Le blond s'arrêta au pas de la porte lorsqu'il le vit, endormi, la bouche mi-ouverte et l'air angélique sur son visage. Il referma lentement la porte et s'assit face à lui. Sa poitrine se levait à un rythme régulier, ses cheveux caressant son front et ses joues cascadant sur la banquette et frôlant le sol. Draco se pencha sur lui, et lui dégagea le front.  
  
« Je dois me faire des idées… »  
  
- Hermione, laissa échapper Harry.  
  
- Chut, fit Draco non sans grimacer au nom. C'est moi.  
  
Potter ouvrit lentement les yeux en se les frottant.  
  
- Malfoy ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
« Tiens, c'est plus « Drake » ? » pensa le blond.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je venais voir ce que tu faisais, et je t'ai vu, endormi…  
  
- T'en as profité, hein ? dit Harry avec le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
- Je préfère t'avoir bien éveillé et consentant. Quoique tu étais bien tentant, là, innocent.  
  
Harry rit doucement, il s'assit convenablement sur la banquette.  
  
- Qui sait, Malfoy, qui sait ? Un jour peut-être nous aboutirons.  
  
- Comme tu dis.   
  
Sur une impulsion, Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui embrassa le front puis quitta la pièce. Son cœur battait vite, et cet étrange sentiment le rendait fou. Il fonça vers sa cabine et s'y enferma jusqu'à l'arrivée.  
  
« Il est parfois bien étrange » pensa Harry avant de jeter son dévolu sur le paysage qui défilait.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Prochain chapitre, quand le Veela se réveille en Draco, il y a de fortes chances de délits de tendresse qui plane ^0^ 


	5. Ebullitions

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Merci à Enyo85 de m'avoir corriger mes fautes, je te fais de gros bisous miss !!!!!!!   
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Miya Black : Il est bien, hein, mon Oni-Harry ? MOUAHAHAHAH ^0^ *fière de moi*  
  
Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Hannange : Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait éclairé, merci en tout cas et bonne lecture ^^  
  
Saral : Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Pleins de révélations, attention !!  
  
Riel : Salut copine !!  
  
Ouais, va vraiment falloir qu'on se concerte *réfléchit* Allez ma poule, à plus !!!!  
  
Clau : Non, Harry n'est pas diabolique, il est juste… absent ? Bah, tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre ^^  
  
Vinea K.S. Malfoy : Je ne sais pas encore si les deux Harry vont fusionner, j'aime l'idée de confusion et d'opposition entre Oni-Harry et Harry, ils n'aiment pas du tout la même personne et leurs idées sont différentes… Alors pour le moment, une fusion serait mal vue ^^ ;;;;  
  
Je te fais également des bisous et bonne lecture ^^  
  
Enyo85 : Salut miss !!!!!!  
  
Alors pour ta question sur ce cher Oni-Harry, c'est assez difficile à dire. Je ne contrôle absolument pas ce personnage. Non, sérieux ! Je veux qu'il casse le moral à Mione, il drague Draco et quand je veux qu'il… enfin voilà, bon, je pense m'arranger mais je pense que ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de sexe, avec lui.  
  
En gros, je n'en absolument rien pour le moment ^^ ;;;  
  
Pour le cas Hermione, non, je ne la ferai pas finir comme Cassandre, tout de même ; je l'aime beaucoup la Hermione.   
  
Voilà la suite, même si tu l'as déjà lu, et merci encore !! Bisous !!!!  
  
Saael : Ouais, Lucius a 41 ans… mais c'est un âge honorable je trouve, non ?… Enfin, tu me diras, moi la différence d'âge ne me gêne pas. Mais je ne débattrais pas du sujet avec toi, je risquerais de t'effrayer.  
  
Enfin, je te fais des poutous poutous !! (et pour le bloody mary, on verra, déjà faut-il qu'on se voit ! T'as MSN ?)  
  
Lululle : Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Angelyuna : Moi aussi, j'aime Harry et Draco comme ça ! OO  
  
Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je n'aurais pas écrit cette fic -__- ;;;;  
  
Hanna : Voilà la suite miss ^^  
  
Luna Black : Harry en vampire ? Bof, je n'ais pas l'âme à écrire une histoire sur le sujet, trp glauque à mon goût. Et je suis plutôt dans ma période romance, donc.. Enfin, qui sait ? ^^ ;;  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre V : Ebullitions  
  
Il flottait dans les airs, ne sentant aucune présence quelconque autour de lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le soleil, brillant de mille feux au dessus de lui, il n'y avait pas un nuage. Bougeant fébrilement les mains, il se mit le plus droit possible et commença à descendre vers le sol.  
  
« Ca recommence, pensa Harry. Où suis-je exactement ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon arriva sur une côte, les vagues se heurtant fièrement aux récifs. Sur la falaise, les bras croisés, se tenait un homme, se dit Harry. Tout du moins, en apparence, lorsque Harry s'en approcha, il vit que l'homme en question avait les bras croisés sur un torse nu, bombé et musclé. Une épée suivant la courbe de ses longues jambes et les longs cheveux d'ébène volant librement à son dos. Harry flottait face à lui, étonné et attendant un mouvement de l'autre personne.   
  
L'homme ouvrit alors les yeux, qu'il avait bien froid et cruel, et un sourire apparu, laissant apparaître des petites canines. Harry prit peur, il lui semblait que l'homme mutait sous ses yeux, sa peau devenait de plus en plus mât, ses yeux devenaient violets et ses oreilles s'étaient allongés légèrement, en forme de pointes.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Harry. Pourquoi le vois-je ?  
  
L'homme tourna alors la tête vers lui, et tendit la main. Harry ressentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans tout son être et il fut propulsé ailleurs, dans un lieu bien différent. L'adolescent ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'il poussa un cri d'horreur non dissimulé : l'homme qu'il avait aperçu tantôt sur la berge était au centre d'une plaine obscure, le ciel teinté d'un rouge écarlate effrayant. Des montagnes de cadavres éparpillés autour de lui, humains et autres.   
  
Harry avait les mains sur le visage, tremblant des pieds à la tête. L'homme était assis sur l'unes des créatures, dévorant avidement un cœur saignant qui semblait encore battre. Lorsque l'être leva ses yeux aux pupilles violettes vers Harry, il vit son propre visage. De longues ailes noires apparurent sur son dos, du sang perlant sur son dos et il eut l'air de se consumer, tendant la main vers son autre lui qui était tremblant de peur. L'homme tomba en cendres.  
  
Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, respirant de façon irrégulière, la main sur son cœur. Il quitta son lit et fonça vers la salle de bain. Là, il ouvrit à fond les robinets et passa sous la douche froide, ne prenant pas la peine de se dévêtir.  
  
« Ca recommence, encore ce fichu cauchemar !! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
De l'autre côté du château, vers les donjons, Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant à toute allure. Bouh était pelotonné sur son estomac, ronflant presque. Le blond déposa son animal sur le lit et se posta vers la fenêtre, regardant l'orage s'abattre un peu plus loin vers le sud, près de terrain de Quidditch.   
  
- Tu l'as ressenti ? demanda Bouh en se posant sur son épaule.  
  
- Qui donc ?  
  
- Ta moitié, maître.  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, elle est dans l'école, je viens de ressentir une émotion forte, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.   
  
- Ta moitié a peur, sans doute.   
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, ça ressemblait assez a de la peur.  
  
- Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda le dragon.  
  
- Que tu es bête, il y a des centaines d'élèves dans cette école, je ne peux pas savoir !  
  
La créature haussa les épaules et retourna se coucher.  
  
« N'empêche que je me pose de sérieuses questions »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco cacha ses yeux du soleil. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, ses mains étaient plus pâles qu'avant. Fronçant les sourcils, il quitta son immense lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Draco prit une rapide douche ; en voulant se plaquer les cheveux, il s'arrêta. Son visage n'était plus aussi arrondi qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait la mâchoire plus fine. D'ailleurs, ses mains s'étaient également allongées et il semblait plus grand. Avant son départ pour les grandes vacances, Draco ne touchait pas le haut du plafond, maintenant il le faisait sans problème.  
  
« Merlin, j'ai la croissance rapide ! » se dit-il.  
  
Il se vêtit convenablement (il dût agrandir son uniforme à l'aide d'un sort) et tapota les draps, faisant sursauter le dragon.  
  
- Bouh, lève-toi, je vais à la Grande Salle prendre mon petit-déjeuner !  
  
- Réveille-moi quand il faudra aller en cours…  
  
- … Bon, ok.  
  
Draco partit vers la salle à manger.   
  
Pendant sa route, presque tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, décidant d'ignorer les regards curieux des élèves.   
  
« Je ne me prendrais pas la tête sur ce détail, je m'en moque ! »  
  
Il luttait avec ardeur pour ne pas frapper chacun des élèves, il s'assit à sa place et commença son déjeuner.  
  
Draco leva les yeux rapidement et s'aperçut avec malheur que les regards persistaient, même chez le Gryffindor. Même Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
- Mais ça suffit à la fin, baissez vos yeux ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il y eut un long silence et comme un accord collectif, ils clignèrent tous des yeux et continuèrent leurs habituelles discussions.  
  
- Crétins, murmura le blond de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Harry était pâle lorsqu'il prit place près de ses amis Gryffindor. Hermione l'était également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
  
Il mangea silencieusement et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses camarades.   
  
- Tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils, regardant la table de Slytherin.  
  
Neville haussa les épaules, Ron l'écoutait tout en s'empiffrant.  
  
- On aurait dit qu'il avait lancé un sortilège à toute l'école, dit Dean, songeur.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry à Ron.  
  
- Avant que tu n'arrives, Malfoy est venu.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai absolument pas réussi à dégager mon regard de son visage. Mais je n'étais pas le seul, même les professeurs le regardaient, avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Ron se mit à trembler et concentra de nouveau sur son assiette. Hermione ne parlait pas mais semblait avoir une petite idée derrière la tête. Elle sentit alors le regard de Harry et baissa les yeux.  
  
« Ce ne sera toujours pas pour aujourd'hui » soupira Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque l'étrange emprise de Malfoy cessa, Dumbledore fit un signe de tête vers Severus et tous deux se levèrent, se dirigeant vers l'élève. Les voyant arriver, Draco grogna et posa ses couverts.  
  
- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, dit le directeur.  
  
Il les salua d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Suivez-nous, s'il vous plaît.  
  
L'adolescent soupira bruyamment et accepta. Ils partirent en silence jusqu'au bureau du vieil homme et ils s'assirent en silence.  
  
- Bien, alors… Monsieur Malfoy, n'avez-vous rien à nous dire ?  
  
Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Draco mais il réussit à se contrôler.  
  
- Si vous parlez de ce matin, non. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que tout le monde vous ait trouvé si… captivant à cet instant précis ? demanda Snape.  
  
« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je suis laid ?! Mais tu ne t'es pas regardé !!!!! »  
  
- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.  
  
- Est-ce génétique ?  
  
- Quoi ?! Que voulez-vous dire ?!!! s'emporta Draco.  
  
Dumbledore leva les mains, demandant au garçon de se calmer.  
  
- Ne vous méprenez pas, je vous parle de l'origine génétique.  
  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils puis comprit.  
  
- J'avais oublié… dit-il, dans le vague.  
  
- Oublier quoi ? répéta Snape.  
  
- Ma mère est une Veela.  
  
Silence. Albus se servit du thé, en proposa aux deux autres personnes qui refusèrent.  
  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit le vieil homme en buvant une gorgée.  
  
Il sentit le regard insistant de Draco.  
  
- Les Veelas ont pour habitude d'attirer leur proie grâce à, … comment dire, à leurs hormones.  
  
Draco grimaça.  
  
- C'est écœurant !  
  
- Non non, c'est tout à fait normal, dit le directeur. Ce qui s'est produit ce matin risque de se renouveler plus fréquemment.  
  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? dit le blond.  
  
- Les Veelas adolescents sont à la recherche de leur partenaire à partir de la puberté jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, c'est ainsi qu'ils font leur recherche.  
  
Draco devint inexpressif.  
  
- Ma mère ne m'avait pas tout dit.  
  
- Oh, je pense que si, dit Dumbledore. Il faut prendre en compte que vous êtes un demi-Veela. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Lucius avait de ce sang.  
  
- Non, il n'en a pas.  
  
- Bien, alors toute situation est à prévoir, dit le professeur de potion en secouant la tête.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Donner des cours à des élèves inattentifs est une chose, mais devant une horde de gamins pleins d'hormones…  
  
Severus frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.  
  
- Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être votre partenaire ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas. Il se mit à réfléchir.  
  
« Sûrement pas chez les Hufflepuff, sans doute chez les Ravenclaw »   
  
- Je dois vous avouer, monsieur Malfoy, que c'est la première fois que je croise un Veela mâle. Toute possibilité n'est pas à exclure.  
  
- Comment ça ? dit le blond.  
  
- Les Veelas femelles n'attirent que les hommes. Pourtant, vous… Enfin, il y a parfois des exceptions.  
  
Temps de réflexion. Draco pâlit, ainsi que Severus.  
  
- Mais, mais… Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'écria-t-il enfin.  
  
- La nature décidera pour vous, finit le directeur avec un sourire. Vous devriez passer voir l'infirmière afin qu'elle puisse vous donner des potions contre le stress. Bonne journée.  
  
La conversation fut close en un instant, Draco sortit et partit chercher ses affaires de cours. La journée allait être excitante !  
  
- Super journée, je le sens…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Bouh volait tranquillement dans la chambre de son maître. (donc Draco)   
  
Il avait le l'avenir dans les étoiles de la nuit passée, il était rassuré. Ses deux maîtres allaient bientôt s'unir (oui, bon, c'est au sens propre comme au figuré .)  
  
- La fin est proche, dit-il. Faisons un bon somme, ils n'auront pas besoin de moi avant quelques temps.  
  
Il se roula en boule et redevint un simple objet décoratif, la boule de cristal au creux de ses petits bras.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était à l'infirmerie, son mal de crâne s'était accentué et son dos le faisait souffrir. Madame Pomfrey lui administra un remède et lui demanda d'ôter son uniforme lorsque Malfoy arriva, bouillonnant.  
  
Le blond passa devant Harry sans un mot et s'assit.  
  
- Salut Malfoy, dit Harry, en retirant sa chemise.  
  
- Mm, grogna Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
  
- Mal à la tête.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Silence. Draco profita d'un moment où Potter regarda ailleurs pour l'observer. Harry semblait épuisé, au bord de l'évanouissement ; le Slytherin quitta sa place et s'assit face à lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour être comme ça ?  
  
- Cauchemar, dit le brun, ailleurs.  
  
Harry ne portait plus que son pantalon, il avait la respiration lente et le regard dans le vague, lui donnant un air angélique. Draco déglutit et tourna le visage.  
  
Malfoy tentait en vain de penser à autre chose lorsqu'une odeur familière lui fit revenir à la réalité.   
  
Potter. C'était lui, il le savait. C'était un mélange de cannelle et de sang, mais c'était plus discret.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant que je le ressens ? »  
  
Il aperçut Harry frissonner et se frotter les épaules, Draco commença à avoir des images plein l'esprit, le sang lui montait à la tête.  
  
« Je ne vais pas bien, je fantasme sur un mec !!!!! »  
  
Harry passa sa main sur les cheveux, les plaça à l'arrière de ses épaules ; laissant à Malfoy le mirer tout à loisir.   
  
Puis, s'en rendre compte, Draco se tint face à Harry, et plaça sa main sur la joue du garçon qui ouvrit grands les yeux.  
  
- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement.  
  
Draco s'était penché sur lui, s'asseyant à moitié sur lui, Harry en était rouge de honte.   
  
- Je sais que je suis attirant, mais euh, je ne suis pas intéressé…  
  
- Et qui te dit que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour faire quoique ce soit ? dit-il.  
  
Harry remarqua alors que Malfoy le regardait avec douceur, mais également envie et désir.  
  
« Gloups, il blague ? » pensa Harry. « Il ne blague pas ? Et dans le train ? Il ne jouait pas la comédie ???? »  
  
Draco plaqua les mains de Harry dans les siennes, sur le matelas et l'empêcha de bouger.  
  
- Tu pèses, mon vieux, fit Harry avec un sourire crispé. Allez arrête, je vais commencer à croire que tu es attiré par moi…  
  
Draco venait de lui faire un magistral coup de langue sur la joue, ce qui fit taire Potter en un éclair.   
  
- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit le blond en glissant sur le cou découvert de Harry.  
  
Draco n'avait plus à tenir Potter qui était immobile, Malfoy passa ses bras sous le dos de Harry, l'entourant à la taille et l'embrassa doucement, avec tendresse. Il avait l'intention de passer sa main à travers le pantalon du Gryffindor lorsque…  
  
SPLASSSHHHHH !!!!!!  
  
En un instant, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds, les yeux hagards. Pomfrey tenait un vase qui laissait encore perler quelques gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage, le regard furieux.  
  
- Mr Malfoy, je vous prierais de cesser vos jeux amoureux dans MON infirmerie ! cria la femme. Mes patients ont besoin de repos !  
  
Draco se redressa, mais resta toujours sur les genoux de Harry, arrangeant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa coiffure.  
  
- Mais, justement, madame, dit-il d'un sourire charmeur. Je le cajole votre patient et nous aurions pu aboutir si n'étiez pas intervenu.  
  
Harry rougit et cacha son visage dans ses mains et étouffa un cri.  
  
- Mr Malfoy, dehors !!  
  
- Pff, fit-il. Ok, ok, je me rends.  
  
Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, se sécha à l'aide d'un sort et s'habilla. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, toujours aussi gêné.  
  
- Malfoy…  
  
Il attendit que l'infirmière tourne le dos pour lui faire un clin d'œil.  
  
- Chut, dit Draco en plaçant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Harry.  
  
- Tu ne blaguais pas ? dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
- A quel propos ?  
  
Harry baissa la tête et voulut se lever mais une douleur aiguë l'en empêcha. Draco le saisit à la taille et l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre.  
  
- Ca va mieux ? demanda Draco.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Tu voulais dire quoi, par ma blague ?  
  
- Tu te souviens, dans le train ?  
  
Draco acquiesça, s'asseyant sur un tabouret près du lit.   
  
Pomfrey tendit une potion à Harry qui but une gorgée. L'infirmière posa une crème sur le dos de l'adolescent qui réprima un cri de douleur. La femme fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Tu es tombé dans les escaliers, Potter ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi mal.  
  
- Non madame, en me réveillant j'ai ressenti cette douleur.   
  
- Tu n'es pas tombé du lit ? demanda la femme.  
  
Il secoua la tête de façon négative.   
  
C'est alors qu'elle vit des étranges éraflures au niveau de ses omoplates, l'infirmière effleura son dos avec la main mais Harry se mit à hurler. Draco lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, ce qui réussi plus ou moins. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Je vais prévenir le Directeur, dit Pomfrey. Je reviens, Mr Malfoy, veillez sur lui.   
  
Le blond acquiesça et la femme sortit en courant.  
  
- Harry, ça va ?  
  
Il bougea à peine la tête.  
  
- Non, j'ai mal.  
  
Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et, lentement, caressa la peau meurtrie de Harry qui se détendit.  
  
- Tu n'as pas mal ? s'étonna Draco.  
  
- Non, je ne sens rien. Continue, s'il te plaît.  
  
Draco sourit et entreprit de le masser.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Madame Pomfrey entra la première dans l'infirmerie et se stoppa net. McGonagall se cogna à son dos et grogna de douleur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous arrêter ainsi, Pomfrey ? réprimanda le professeur.  
  
L'infirmière ne répondit rien.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Dumbledore avait la tête baissée, le teint un peu rose.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se… MALFOY !! QUE FAITES-VOUS ????!!!  
  
Draco était à califourchon sur Harry, lui massant le dos. Harry, lui, semblait endormi. (préparation physique ? ;p)  
  
- Chut, dit le Slytherin. Il vient de s'endormir.  
  
Le prof de métamorphose passa immédiatement sa main sur la bouche et avança d'un pas rageur vers les élèves. Draco descendit et s'assit.  
  
Le directeur examina le dos de son élève et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Ca ne peut être dû à une chute, dit-il.  
  
- Oui, mais je crains que ce soit… Pomfrey se tut.  
  
- Vous craignez que ce ne soit, quoi ? demanda Malfoy.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, Albus se tourne vers lui. Eh bien, Mr Malfoy, je constate que vous avez trouvé votre partenaire.  
  
L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Pomfrey s'approcha du blond et lui concocta la potion que lui avait demandé le directeur.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous ne plaisantiez pas, Albus ? dit McGonagall.  
  
- Je crains que non, Minerva. Mr Malfoy est un demi-Veela et il vient de trouver son partenaire.  
  
- Mais, mais… ce sont deux garçons !!  
  
- Nous n'y pouvons rien, soupira le vieil homme. Cela dit, l'ambiance sera différente, maintenant que Mr Malfoy et Harry ne sont plus *ennemis*. *ennemis* (les étoiles accentuent)  
  
- Pourquoi vous accentuez sur le mot *ennemi* ? dit Draco en soufflant d'exaspération. Et qu'est-ce qu'a Harry ?   
  
- Des ailes, dit Pomfrey.  
  
Des étincelles rouges se dégagèrent de sa baguette et elle secoua la fiole qui contenait le remède tout en bavardant.  
  
- Des quoi ? Pardon ? fit Draco, OO.  
  
- C'est ce que je redoute, je ne sais pas de qui il les tient, mais il est fort probable que ce soit des ailes.  
  
Draco devint songeur. Harry ouvrit un œil discrètement, mais ne bougea pas.   
  
- Granger m'a dit un truc étrange à ce sujet…  
  
Les adultes et Oni-Harry écoutèrent avec attention.  
  
- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?  
  
- Elle pense que Harry est un démon. Enfin, un résidu, ou une réincarnation.  
  
Silence.  
  
« Il va vraiment falloir que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières, à cette humaine » pensa Oni-Harry qui referma les yeux en laissant dormir le garçon.  
  
- Un démon ? Potter ? fit McGonagall. D'où tient-elle cette absurdité ?  
  
- D'un bouquin que vous lui aviez donnée.  
  
- Intéressant.  
  
Il y eut un grognement du côté des lits et Harry ouvrit les yeux, le regard flou.  
  
- Ah, Potter, ne bougez pas, dit l'infirmière.  
  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Votre dos, bon sang !  
  
La femme l'examina encore, et conclut qu'il devait passer la nuit au lit, sans bouger.  
  
- Mais, je… tenta Harry.  
  
- Silence, rugit-elle. Quand on est blessé, on se soigne !!  
  
- Mais, je…  
  
- Continuez Potter et je vous jette un sort !  
  
L'infirmière tourna les talons. Les trois adultes étaient en plein complot, jetant des regards vers les ados.  
  
- Au fait, fit Draco. Avant que tu ne t'endormes, on était en pleine discussion…  
  
- Ah, oui, se souvint Harry.  
  
Il cacha sa tête sous son oreiller sous les éclats de rire de Draco.  
  
- Tu sais que t'es mignon comme ça. Tu réagis comme un gosse.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui, la mine boudeuse.  
  
- N'empêche, mais tu as l'air bien accro en tout cas.  
  
- Peut-être…  
  
- Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? demanda Harry.  
  
Le Slytherin haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur le lit, caressant la longue chevelure de Potter.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai soudain eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te taquiner.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu te moquais déjà de moi depuis plus de six ans.   
  
- Ca te gêne que je change d'opinion, vis-à-vis de toi ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- C'est troublant, un jour t'es désagréable, et l'autre…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais désormais désagréable qu'avec les autres.  
  
- Je te remercie pour ta gratitude mais …  
  
- Laisse tomber Harry, on en parlera quand tu seras rétabli.  
  
- Hn, fit-il, fermant les yeux.  
  
- Mr Malfoy ?  
  
Draco leva la tête vers Dumbledore.  
  
- Approchez.  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
- Nous nous demandions, comme Harry n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de passer la nuit ici, dit le vieil homme. Pourriez-vous le ramener jusqu'à son dortoir ?  
  
- Chez les Gryffindor ?!! s'horrifia Malfoy. Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?! Je préfère encore le ramener dans ma chambre !  
  
McGonagall eut un air scandalisé mais ne dit rien, attendant la réponse du directeur.  
  
- Hmm… Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- QUUUUUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ????!!!!! s'emporta Minerva.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
En fin de compte, Draco eut la permission de Dumbledore et, Harry dans ses bras, il partit en direction de ses appartements privés. (vive les parents friqués !!!)  
  
Il déposa soigneusement Harry dans son lit, le couvrit.  
  
- Bouh ?  
  
Il chercha des yeux son animal de compagnie puis le vit endormi en boule, sur sa table de chevet.  
  
Haussant les épaules, il retira son uniforme et s'allongea près de Harry ; il entoura ses bras autour du garçon et ferma les yeux.  
  
« En fin de compte, je ne suis même pas allé en cours, aujourd'hui… M'enfin, c'est pas comme si ça allait me manquer »  
  
Draco ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !!  
  
.  
  
Et voilà, cette fin de chapitre m'échappe complètement !!! Je ne voulais pas que Draco se dévoile aussi vite envers Harry mais non, ces idiots ne m'écoutent pas et les ennuis arrivent ! Du calme, les ados sinon pas de lemon !… C'est bien, ^___^  
  
Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, Oni-Harry est de retour !!! Et il va encore foutre son bordel pour mon bon plaisir !!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! Je suis machiavélique euh !!!! 


	6. Silent Jealousy

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updaté, mais je voulais profiter de mes vacances (même si je le fais tous les jours ^^ ;) et profiter un peu de ma famille, donc voilà… La suite de mes autres fics arrive ! Bisous !  
  
Je n'avais franchement pas le courage de réponses à vox reviews, ce n'était pas de la flemme mais bon… Ca ne se fait pas alors voilà…  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Riel : Salut ma poule. Non, pour le Harry vampire, il faudra attendre ^^  
  
Vivement la suite de tes fics ^^  
  
Miya Black : Oni-Harry ne sera pas trop présent, mais quand même. Je le prépare surtout pour le prochain chapitre ^0^  
  
Lululle : Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite !  
  
Saral : Ben oui, Lucius est vieux mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ^^  
  
Et puis il n'est qu'un personnage secondaire dans cette fic alors c'est pas grave ^0^  
  
Clau : Pomfrey et les autres apprendront bientôt ce qui se passe réellement, ne t'en fais pas ^^  
  
Houlà, Harry et Draco ne seront pas ensemble maintenant… Et quoiqu'il fasse, Harry sera toujours un démon, on ne peut rien y faire -__-  
  
Hannange : Merci pour ton message ^^  
  
Virginie : Merci et voilà la suite !  
  
Celine.s : Ah ? Tu ne vois pas Harry en démon ? J'aurais très pu le faire en vampire, mais non… Pas pour le moment, dans une autre fic, peut-être. *hausse les épaules*  
  
Pour les pertes de mémoires, Harry va réussir à y remédier, mais pour son sang… Je crains que je ne puisse faire autrement ^^ ;;  
  
La situation entre Oni-Harry et Harry va changer, ne t'en fais pas ^^  
  
Draco Veela est attiré par Harry, le Draco… je ne dirais pas vraiment ça…  
  
En plus, je n'éclaire pas encore la situation, mais bon, ça avance quand même !  
  
Bisou, en espérant que ce chapitre t'éclaircira quelque peu le tout…  
  
Enyo85 : Salut miss !  
  
Je veux bien faire des fics catastrophes mais après, ça va finir en bain de sang, et tout et tout… On verra, hein ? ^^ ;;  
  
Draco sent des émotions, certes… Mais qui a dit que c'était Harry ?  
  
*silence*  
  
Hermione va être tiraillée par ses sentiments et par le reste, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, moi…  
  
Mais tu as raison, j'avais laissé la version corrigée par tes soins et j'ai oublié de retirer les commentaires ^^ ;;;;;;  
  
Milles excuses. *se prosterne*  
  
Merci, en tout cas ^^  
  
Gaiyle : Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione va parler dans ce chapitre ^^  
  
Saael : Mon tit sucre ! Ca va ?  
  
Bah, j'attendrai que tu récupères ton ordi ! ^^  
  
Pour le reste, je veux bien… On organise un truc pour le week-end ? On ira boire et papoter si tu veux ^^  
  
Oni-Harry et Harry ne sont pas la même personne, enfin si, mais pas le même caractère, c'est tout… C'est assez compliqué, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre !  
  
La suite de mes fics arrive lentement mais sûrement ^^ ;;  
  
Siria Potter : Toutes tes questions seront expliquées petit à petit, rien n'est dit pour Voldie par contre…  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre VI : Silent Jealousy  
  
Harry sentit près de lui une douce chaleur l'envelopper, le vent chaud soufflait près de son cou, et ses jambes entouraient son traversin étrangement dur.  
  
« Depuis quand je dors avec un traversin entre les jambes, moi ? »   
  
Harry se redressa lentement, les yeux endormis et poussa un cri suraigu.  
  
- Quoi, quoi ???? s'écria Draco, tombant à la renverse de son lit.  
  
« C'était PAS le vent et c'était PAS un traversin !!!!!!! » pensa Harry en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ?  
  
- Je suis dans ma chambre, sourit le blond.  
  
- Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que JE fiche ici ?  
  
- Je t'ai amené ici, tu ne semblais pas vouloir dormir à l'infirmerie alors…  
  
- Mais, tu… est-ce que tu…  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et vit qu'il portait toujours son uniforme.  
  
- Non, Harry, je n'ai pas profité de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te veux consentant, et non profiter de ton sommeil.   
  
Harry rougit et cacha sa tête. Draco se leva et regarda l'heure, il soupira.  
  
- Il n'est que 11:38. Nous avons le temps de monter pour déjeuner. On a permission pour aujourd'hui.  
  
- Permission ? répéta timidement Harry, ne montrant que ses yeux.  
  
- Oui, toi pour ton dos et moi à cause de… Enfin mon problème de génétique.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
  
- Je suis un demi-Veela, tu n'étais pas là dans la Grande Salle ce matin ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, mais Ron m'a raconté. C'est à cause de ça, alors…  
  
- Ouais, bon, on va se doucher ?   
  
Le temps d'assimiler et de comprendre le clin d'œil de Draco, Harry s'écroula sur le lit, le nez en sang. Le Slytherin éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.  
  
- Ok, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt, alors ?  
  
Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant un Harry complètement perdu.  
  
« Il me rend fou, je vais péter un fusible avant la fin de la journée !!! »  
  
Harry s'essuya et attendit. La situation était totalement inédite pour lui, jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à lui de la sorte, et encore moins qu'on lui exprime ouvertement de l'attachement et de la tendresse, et pire que tout, que ce soit Malfoy qui le fasse et non un de ses proches !!  
  
« Un demi-Veela, il faudra que je demande à Hermione les risques que j'encours avec lui dans les pattes »  
  
Puis il se rembrunit, Hermione ne lui parlait plus.   
  
Draco sortit de la pièce d'eau lorsqu'il vit Harry tenter de se lever en s'aidant de la poutre de son baldaquin, il accourut vers lui.  
  
- Merci, fit Harry.  
  
Sentir respirer Harry tout contre lui emplit Draco d'un sentiment de bien-être. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, le Gryffindor se laissa aller contre son torse, fermant les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule.   
  
- Alors ? le taquina Draco. Tu n'es plus réticent ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, laissant les gouttes qui tombaient des cheveux blonds de Malfoy lui mouiller le dos.   
  
- Je suis bien comme ça, dit le brun.  
  
« Et c'est moi qui suis étrange ? » pensa Draco.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque, lisant à demi le livre qui était posée face à elle.   
  
« J'ai mal à la tête » dit-elle avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son parchemin dans un bruit sourd.  
  
Elle se reposa quelques instants, réfléchissant sur les derniers évènements en date. Bien sûr, elle se doutait bien que Malfoy devait avoir du sang de Veela ; cependant, ce qui est arrivé dans la Grande Salle a été un incident dont elle n'avait su interpréter les signes.  
  
« Fais chier, non content d'avoir un Démon dans cette école, nous voilà avec un chaud lapin en bonus !! Cette année va être d'un drôle, je le sens bien… »  
  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêta finalement à quitter les lieux, elle vit sa directrice de maison venir vers elle et l'interpeller.  
  
- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, dit-elle.  
  
- Bien, madame.  
  
Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son élève, elle lui fit un léger sourire afin de l'apaiser.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.   
  
La femme l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau où les attendait le Directeur.  
  
- Monsieur, dit Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour, Hermione. Assieds-toi donc, veux-tu un thé ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête et s'assit.  
  
- Alors, voilà, il s'agit de Harry, commença Dumbledore.  
  
La Gryffindor serra si fortement le pan de sa jupe qu'elle se crût de déchirer son vêtement, elle baissa la tête.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.  
  
- Un problème qui n'est pas si négligeable, cela concerne son ascendance.  
  
- Malfoy vous a parlé, je suppose ?  
  
- Oui, et je dois avouer que ce qu'il m'a révélé est tout particulièrement intéressant.  
  
- Hermione, dit McGonagall, vous avez lu le livre que je vous avais offert. Il contient des informations assez importantes et nous devons savoir, si oui ou non, Harry est répertorié dedans ?  
  
- Vous voulez dire, en tant que Démon ? Comment ai-je pu penser à ça ?  
  
Les adultes acquiescèrent.  
  
- Il agit bizarrement depuis le début des vacances, ses cheveux se sont mis à pousser, sa morphologie aussi, et aussi…  
  
Hermione s'arrêta, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux reflétaient une peur immense.  
  
- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda la femme.  
  
- Je… je l'ai rencontré… l'autre Harry.  
  
Albus plissa légèrement les yeux et attendit que son élève ne poursuive.  
  
- Il est totalement différent de Harry qui est gentil et si attentionné. Lui est froid, menaçant, terrifiant, dangereux…  
  
- Vous a-t-il menacé ?  
  
- Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas me mêler de ses affaires.  
  
- Etes-vous sûr que ce n'était pas Harry ?  
  
- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Il n'est pas comme ça, jamais il ne se serait permis une parole déplacée envers moi !! Ce n'était pas lui, cet autre lui est mauvais, en plus, il est terriblement puissant. Il m'a fait une chose étrange, il n'a même pas utilisé de baguette… C'était douloureux, indescriptible, je me suis senti fondre…  
  
- Avez-vous une idée de qui cela peut-il être ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Non, mais selon le livre, seul les Démons de haute classe se mélangeaient aux Humains afin de pouvoir revenir sur Terre ; il y en a beaucoup trop à énumérer, cela peut être n'importe qui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs, créant rapidement des chuchotements et médisances à leur passage. Draco s'en fichait royalement tandis que Harry baissait la tête, gêné.  
  
Voyant que les regards posés sur eux perturbait le Gryffindor, Draco prit la main de Harry, et défiait quiconque de dire quoique ce soit.  
  
- Mais, Malfoy, gémit Harry, rouge de honte. Les gens nous regardent…  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Mais qu'ils osent dire quelque chose et ils auront affaire à moi !  
  
Il avait dit tout ça en chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Harry, donc personne ne les avait entendus, donc tout le monde commençait à se poser des questions.  
  
- C'est très embarrassant comme situation, dit Harry en essayant de se dégager.  
  
- Oh non, comme ça les choses seront plus clairs, dit Malfoy.  
  
- Quelles choses ?  
  
- Ben, ça quoi…  
  
- Pardon ? fit Harry.  
  
Tous les élèves furent silencieux, les yeux hagards et une expression indescriptible sur leurs visages. Il y eut des cris aiguës de filles qui fondirent en larmes et autres ; Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, considérés comme étant les deux plus beaux partis de l'école, s'embrassaient sans gêne dans un hall bondé d'élèves. Et ce n'était pas un petit baiser, oh non !, ils y allaient franchement !  
  
Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, il était encore plus rouge ; Draco lui sourit et lui fit une bise entre la joue et les lèvres.  
  
- Wow, fit Harry.  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? renchérit Draco en continuant sa route, tenant la main de l'autre adolescent.  
  
Les rumeurs allèrent bon train, tout le monde était maintenant au courant pour le baiser dans le Hall.  
  
Beaucoup de Hufflepuff furent surpris, les Ravenclaw essayaient d'analyser la situation, les Slytherin étaient choqués, voire horrifiés, et les Gryffindor… eh bien ils étaient étonnés et écœurés. Non pas par le fait que Harry soit gay (s'il l'est vraiment en fait ;p) mais surtout à cause du fait qu'il ait choisi Malfoy et pas quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
Est-ce que cela valait le coup ?  
  
Les profs ne comprenaient pas ; qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'ils soient tous les deux ensemble ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- On est pas ensemble, dit Harry au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffindor.   
  
Ils l'avaient chopé entre deux couloirs, ne laissant aucun moyen à Malfoy de réagir.  
  
- Alors, quoi ? fit Dean. Il y a pleins de témoins qui t'ont vu, tout de même ! Tu vas pas nier ?!  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Colin prenait des photos sous tous les angles.  
  
- Non, je ne nie pas mais… Ecoutez, je m'entends bien avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais pas jusque là.  
  
- T'es sûr ? demanda Lavande, au bord de la crise.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors pourquoi t'es avec lui ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? demanda Ron qui était dans le même état que Lavande, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
  
« Je ne peux pas leur dire… »  
  
- Je…   
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le fond de la classe où étudiait Hermione, elle sentit son regard. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et Hermione brisa le contact, elle quitta la salle.  
  
- Je veux bien croire que tu cherches quelqu'un qui puisse t'écouter, t'aimer et tout, dit le rouquin. Mais de là à ce que ce soit cette sale fouine de Malfoy ?!  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Ecoutez, que je l'aime ou pas ne vous regarde pas. Laissez-moi tranquille !  
  
- Mais Harry…  
  
- Fin de la discussion !  
  
Harry quitta son siège et sortit rapidement de la pièce, à la poursuite d'Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, cria-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, puis accéléra le pas. Le garçon fit de même.   
  
- Attends !  
  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire, fiche-moi la paix ! dit-elle en s'enfermant dans une salle au hasard.  
  
Harry tourna la poignée qui resta fermée. Il tenta plusieurs sorts mais rien ne bougeait. De colère, il frappa d'un coup de poing sur la porte qui émit un bruit de cliquetis. Il entra, étonné et chercha des yeux son amie.   
  
Elle était assise sur un pupitre, la tête baissée et dos face à Harry.  
  
- Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant.  
  
- Ne fais pas un pas de plus.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Va-t'en.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Non.  
  
- T'es chiant, Harry !   
  
- Pas plus que toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
  
« Ne brise pas le peu de volonté qui me reste, Harry, je t'en prie… » supplia mentalement Hermione.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- Laisse-moi, retourne voir Malfoy !  
  
Le garçon se mit face à elle, les yeux en colère. Il la saisit aux poignets et l'obligea à la regarder.  
  
- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?! Depuis quand tu te comportes ainsi, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait que tu me reproches ?!  
  
- Harry…  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer.   
  
- Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas…  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.   
  
- Je t'aime Harry, dit-elle en un souffle.  
  
Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement.  
  
- Je t'aime, répéta Hermione. Mais j'ai peur de toi…  
  
- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal.  
  
La Gryffindor eut un faible sourire.  
  
- Toi peut-être, … elle s'arrêta.  
  
Harry se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- J'en serais incapable.  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle espéré entendre ses mots ?  
  
- Harry…  
  
Il lui sourit tristement et l'embrassa.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco sentit sa moitié avoir peur, son aura magique légèrement diminuée et reprendre le dessus. Donc, Harry devait se trouver quelque part au deuxième étage, désespéré et en train de se morfondre…   
  
Malfoy s'empressa alors de quitter la bibliothèque, prit son sac et grimpa les escaliers en un temps record. Arrivé près de l'endroit où il devait se trouver ; il vit Hermione sortir précipitamment, la tenue quelque peu froissée.  
  
- Granger ? fit le blond.  
  
Elle tourna rapidement la tête et partit en courant.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Hermione, attends !!  
  
C'était Harry, il se tenait au pas de la porte, le bras tendu.  
  
- Harry ? fit Draco, un tantinet énervé.  
  
Il commençait à rassembler les éléments clairement dans son esprit et la conclusion ne lui plaisait guère.   
  
Le Gryffindor voulut rattraper Hermione mais Draco l'en empêcha, attrapant fermement son poignet.  
  
- Que crois-tu faire, là ?!  
  
- Et toi ! Lâche-moi, Malfoy !  
  
Le blond resserra sa poigne et saisit le col du garçon, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi… siffla-t-il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'emporta Malfoy.  
  
Harry le poussa contre le mur, et quitta le couloir en courant à la poursuite de son amie.  
  
Il y eut un long silence avant que l'on ressente la colère grandissante de Draco. Il détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait dans son périmètre ; aussi bien les murs que les tapisseries, les fantômes et même Miss Teigne.  
  
Les élèves qui passaient près de lui quittaient rapidement son chemin, craignant de finir sur la longue liste de victimes de l'humeur massacrante du Slytherin.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Bouh ouvrit les yeux. Une odeur dangereuse venait de lui chatouiller les narines. Déployant ses ailes, il brisa la boule qui laissé s'échapper des fumées étranges. Petit à petit, des morceaux de porcelaine tombèrent sur la table de chevet, dévoilant un mini-dragon véritable, de couleur vert et argent. Il quitta sa place et partit à la recherche de son maître.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était caché derrière la cabane de Hagrid, tremblante, recroquevillée sur le sol. De sa cachette, elle vit Harry la rechercher mais elle ne bougea pas. L'ombre omniprésente de l'autre Harry la terrorisait, elle ne voulait pas finir comme l'une des nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait vue en vision par ce démon.  
  
- J'ai peur, se répétait-elle. Je ne veux pas mourir…  
  
- Hermione, cria Harry. Hermione, où es-tu ?! Il faut qu'on parle !  
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête, se bouchant les oreilles.  
  
« Non, non, ne l'écoute pas ou tu vas céder !! »  
  
- Hermione, je t'en prie…  
  
Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent soudain, lentement, la Gryffindor reprit son calme. C'est en ressortant de sa cachette de fortune qu'une main se posa durement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Harry, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Hermione voulut se dégager, mais rien à faire.   
  
- Alors, petite Gryffindor, dit-il. On transgresse mes interdictions malgré mes avertissements ?  
  
Oni-Harry caressait la joue de la jeune fille du doigt, la faisant grimacer lorsqu'elle ressentit du sang couler de son visage.  
  
- Je… non…  
  
- NE ME MENS PAS !!  
  
Elle sursauta et se tint droite, les mains tremblant comme jamais.  
  
- Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu ne m'as pas écouté… Tu aimes donc souffrir ?  
  
- Non, je… Ce n'est pas ça, je t'en prie, Harry…  
  
Le démon passa sa main sous la gorge de la jeune fille qu'il se mit à serrer. Hermione toussa légèrement, tentant de quitter cette violente étreinte.  
  
- … Harry…  
  
- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, jeune fille ?  
  
Reculant d'un pas, Oni-Harry tint sa main droite, l'autre maintenant toujours Hermione et allait lui transpercer la gorge lorsqu'il s'arrêta, se pliant à moitié, la tête bourdonnante.  
  
# Arrête !! #  
  
- Bon sang, il commence à ressentir ma présence, cet idiot, dit Oni-Harry en grimaçant.  
  
Hermione était collé au tronc d'arbre derrière elle, n'ayant pas la force de bouger. Le garçon leva des yeux pleins de hargne vers elle, tentant de l'atteindre mais son mal de tête se fit plus fort.  
  
- RAAH !!! Maudit sorcier !!!  
  
Il tomba au sol, les mains tenant son crâne douloureux. Inquiète, Hermione avança légèrement, s'accroupissant à demi.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Il leva subitement la tête. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis d'inquiétude.  
  
- 'Mione, ça va ??  
  
- Harry… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Il se redressa péniblement, son dos le faisait souffrir et il ressentait une douleur tel un marteau piqueur lui massacrer la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que j'ai, il vaut mieux ne plus nous voir…  
  
Il quitta son amie qui glissa au sol en pleurant. Harry était courbaturé de partout, il avait du mal à marcher, et pardessus le marché, l'école semblait avoir été le champ de bataille d'une guerre abominable.  
  
- Potter !!! fit une voix forte au bout du couloir.  
  
Harry se retourna à peine, et eut à peine le temps de se protéger qu'un sort l'atteignit en plein visage ; il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, contre le mur.  
  
- Aïe… ce n'est pas vrai…  
  
Harry passa sa main sur son crâne et vit qu'il avait du sang sur le visage. Il dévisagea son agresseur qui le saisit brutalement à l'épaule.  
  
- Malfoy, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !  
  
- A quoi joues-tu ? dit Draco en détachant distinctement chaque syllabe.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? Harry s'appuya sur le mur, la tête lourde.  
  
- Tu sais très bien.   
  
Draco se calma en un instant, il vit Harry tituber et s'effondrer sur le sol, le sang coulant sur son front, recouvrant son œil droit ; il s'évanouit.  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
# Potter… #  
  
Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il flottait encore, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol ; le garçon se redressa du mieux qu'il put, et vit un autre lui en face, sauf que ce dernier avait un regard beaucoup moins chaleureux et pur que le sien.  
  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
# Je suis toi, Potter #  
  
- Mais à part ça ? dit-il, sarcastique.  
  
Oni-Harry s'approcha lentement, il replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de son double et sourit.  
  
- J'ai réussi à te le cacher pendant un certain temps, mais mes souvenirs reviennent parfois. Tu as dû en voir, je crois ?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Je suis un Démon. Et tu es ma réincarnation la plus proche, que ce soit psychique ou extra-sensorielle. Tu n'as pas encore développé toutes tes capacités, et… Bouh, comme l'a appelé le Veela, est là pour canaliser ta force et t'apprendre les siècles de connaissances que j'ai emmagasinées dans sa mémoire.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça.  
  
- Je veux récupérer mon domaine, dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Autrefois, le monde des Humains m'appartenaient, mais j'ai dû m'en séparer, à cause de… divergences divines. J'ai été emprisonné dans un corps humain, et depuis j'erre, de vie en vie, pour retrouver ce que j'ai perdu.  
  
- Ah, tant que ça ?  
  
- Et tu vas m'y aider.  
  
- Je croirais entendre Voldemort, dit Harry en serrant les poings.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un Humain, j'aurais très bien pu m'en débarrasser.  
  
- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?   
  
- Il ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités.  
  
- Et Hermione ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi sur elle ?! Elle est mon amie !  
  
- C'est justement parce qu'elle l'est que je ne l'ai pas encore tué.  
  
- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te l'ai ferais regretter, quitte à me tuer pour t'atteindre !  
  
- Quelle bravoure.  
  
Oni-Harry applaudit.  
  
- De toute façon je n'aurais pas à me salir les mains, ce Draco a l'air vraiment attaché à toi. Il s'occupera d'elle tôt ou tard si elle continue à rôder autour de toi.  
  
- C'est son côté Veela qui réagit ainsi, et il ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
- Toi, non peut-être, mais moi si. L'union d'un Démon avec un puissant Veela ne peut être que fabuleuse…  
  
- Seulement l'union ? lança Harry.  
  
- Si je peux en obtenir plus, sourit Oni-Harry.  
  
- Je ne te laisserais pas contrôler ma vie.  
  
- Trop tard, Potter. Tu as déjà commencé à devenir moi, la prochaine étape sera douloureuse…  
  
Le démon s'évapora.  
  
- ATTENDS !!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tendant la main vers le plafond. De la sueur froide coulait le long de son front, il haletait bruyamment, tentant vainement de calmer sa respiration.  
  
- Harry, tu te sens mieux ?  
  
Harry fusilla du regard Draco qui lui épongea le front.  
  
- Dégage, Malfoy !  
  
Le Slytherin eut une mine blessée et s'assit sur son tabouret.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardon. J'ai perdu le contrôle.  
  
- Perdu le contrôle ?! Tu m'as à moitié assassiné ! Et tu aurais très bien pu tuer un élève dans ta folie ! Espèce de demeuré !  
  
Draco vit bien à ce moment là que Harry débordait de puissance, et que, dans son état actuel, il serait bien incapable de le contredire ni de se défendre s'il lui venait l'envie d'une bonne bagarre.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant, dit Draco.  
  
- Va-t'en, fiche-moi la paix.  
  
- Non, dit fermement le blond.  
  
- Malfoy…  
  
Draco avait serré ses poings sur ses genoux, la tête baissée.  
  
- Si je ne te surveille pas, tu vas encore t'éloigner de moi ! s'écria-t-il bien malgré lui.  
  
- Je ne t'appartiens pas, répondit calmement Harry.   
  
- Harry…  
  
- Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. Désolé.  
  
- Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sur les lèvres, dit le blond.  
  
- N'espère pas obtenir plus, c'est déjà assez. Et pour le moment, mieux vaut ne plus nous voir, Malfoy.  
  
L'alité tourna la tête et s'allongea malgré sa douleur. Draco quitta l'infirmerie en courant.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Ouh là, quel fin… inattendue, n'est-ce pas ? Effectivement, ça ne devait en aucun cas finir ainsi mais bon. Tant pis ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Démon et Veela vont être en grande conversation… Hin hin hin hin… 


	7. La ligue des Gentlemen célibataires

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : En fait, je voulais que le Veela et le démon discutent ensemble… Mais point de vue logique et scénaristique, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
Ce sera Draco qui s'en chargera ^^  
  
Ah, et aussi, c'est le dernier chapitre où Harry se fait appeler Oni-Harry, on sait enfin qui il est. Alléluia !!!!  
  
Un grand merci à ma bêta chérie (kissouille !!) Enyo85  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Luffinette : Merci pour tes reviews ^^ Voilà la suite  
  
Enyo85 : Salut mamie !! ^0^  
  
Bon, je me calme… Je suis tordue mais c'est toi qui me corriges, alors qui est la pire entre nous deux ? ;p   
  
Et puis, il y en aura d'autres des scènes de baiser comme ça, je pense ^^  
  
Celine.s : C'est triste ? Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce chapitre… Je me suis bien lâchée ^0^  
  
  
  
Alors, Harry a bien embrassé Hermione, et si elle ne l'avait pas repoussée pour s'enfuir, je pense qu'ils seraient bien plus loin ;p  
  
Pour ta théorie sur les personnalités de Harry et Draco, tu n'es pas loin mais ce n'est pas encore ça, ^^  
  
En tout cas, merci pour ton message, il me fait vraiment plaisir, bisou !!  
  
Saael' : Merci pupuce à moi ^^  
  
1) Une fusion, mais Harry et Oni-Harry sont la seule et même personne ^^  
  
2) Ouh là, calme-toi ma puce, pour le moment, tu n'es pas à là ! Ne brûle pas les étapes !! Draco est jaloux, mais ça se comprend, non ? ;p  
  
Tu vas peut-être faire une crise par la suite, choupinette chérie ^^ ;;  
  
Bah, pour le bloody-mary, on ira boire un pot. J't'appelerai sûrement pendant le WE… (rappelle-le moi !!OO)   
  
Bisou !!  
  
Siria Potter : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !!  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre VII : La ligue des Gentlemen célibataires…  
  
Harry sortit le soir même, une béquille sous le bras et l'esprit embrouillé. Sa discussion avec son double démoniaque le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pas étonnant que Hermione le fuie comme la peste.  
  
- Je suis vraiment un demeuré.  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit une voix.  
  
Il se retourna et grogna.   
  
- Malfoy, j'ai dit la paix ! Tu ne comprends pas !  
  
Draco haussa les épaules et s'avança vers Harry, mettant son bras autour de son épaule.  
  
- Et je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache ! Lâche-moi !  
  
- Ne fais pas ta pucelle, je ne vais pas t'agresser… Enfin, tu vois quoi.  
  
Ils marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs, silencieux. Harry était furieux contre le blond, et ce dernier le savait.  
  
- Ecoute, je suis désolé.  
  
- C'est trop tard, et en plus tu te répètes !  
  
- Je parle de mon côté Veela. Je ne le contrôle pas.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas de trous de mémoire. J'agis selon mon instinct, même si je n'ai pas envie de faire ce que je fais.   
  
- Mais ce sang que tu as, il fait partie de toi ! Comment peux-tu dire que…  
  
- C'est comme toi je suppose…  
  
- Comment ça ? T'es au courant ?  
  
- Ouaip, Granger me l'a dit dans le train.  
  
- Bordel, tout le monde sait sauf moi, comme toujours !  
  
- Pas tout le monde, dit le blond.  
  
- Ca ne tardera pas, grogna le Gryffindor.  
  
- Quoi donc ? dit Draco.  
  
- Rien… Attends un peu, si c'est le Veela en toi à qui j'ai eu affaire tout à l'heure ; toi, t'en penses quoi ?  
  
- Quoi donc ? répéta Draco.  
  
- Ben la situation, imbécile ! Toi et moi ?  
  
Le Slytherin cligna des yeux et sourit, puis finit par éclater de rire.  
  
- Excuse-moi, finit-il par dire après s'être roulé à terre. Tu disais… on est un couple ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris à l'infirmerie, en plus tu ne voulais plus me voir.  
  
- Ca va, on peut changer d'opinion aussi, grogna Harry à mi-voix.   
  
- Je t'ai entendu, sourit Draco.  
  
Harry lui tira la langue et quitta le couloir, le blond à ses talons.  
  
« Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de moi… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius Malfoy était allongé sur son lit, parcourant le Daily Prophet distraitement lorsque les flammes rouges de sa cheminée devinrent vertes. La tête du directeur apparu et Malfoy soupira.  
  
- Dumbledore, que me vaut l'immense honneur de votre présence ? dit-il sarcastique.  
  
- Bonjour Lucius, sourit le vieil homme. Il s'agit de votre fils.  
  
Le blond s'assit sur son lit et écouta attentivement.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il ?   
  
- Eh bien, à l'heure qu'il est, votre fils doit être à la recherche de son partenaire et je…  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Lucius, surpris.  
  
- Votre fils est un demi-Veela, il tient de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Lucius acquiesça.  
  
- Eh bien oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surprend… Vous avez dit, son partenaire ? Vous êtes au courant ?  
  
- Disons qu'ils ont été assez explicites dans le Hall ce matin, et je dois dire que…  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Draco se laisse aller en public ?  
  
« Il va falloir que je lui parle, et rapidement » pensa Lucius.  
  
- Ce n'est pas tout, il a détruit la moitié de l'aile ouest du château. Remercions Merlin, il n'a blessé aucun élève, mis à part Harry.  
  
« … lui faire subir quelques Doloris, puis le suspendre au chêne pendant quelques jours, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'un Malfoy n'a pas à s'exhiber de la sorte. Ensuite… »   
  
- Lucius ? Vous m'écoutez ?  
  
Il redressa la tête.  
  
- J'étais distrait. Vous disiez, Dumbledore ?  
  
- Vous devriez venir à Hogwarts voir ce qui se passe, je pense que cela vaudrait mieux…  
  
- Bien, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.  
  
- A tout de suite, alors.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était effaré ; Rusard, le concierge, tentait tant bien que mal à remettre les choses en ordre, réparer les énormes fissures et autres traces de violences sur les murs, piliers, portes et décorations du château.  
  
- C'est Draco qui est la cause de tout ceci ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Le directeur acquiesça et continua d'avancer dans le couloir.  
  
- Il semble s'être calmé depuis, cependant je doute qu'il puisse de nouveau contrôler ses émotions si jamais il venait à se mettre en colère ou autre…  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire autant de dégâts. Narcissa n'a jamais connu ce genre de problème, pourtant… »  
  
- Je pense que cela est dû au fait qu'il a du sang mêlé, sourit le directeur.  
  
Lucius grogna.  
  
« Il m'énerve à faire ça ! Même lorsque j'étais étudiant ici, il le faisait ! Vieux pingouin !! Arrête de lire mes pensées ! »   
  
- Sans doute, répondit poliment Malfoy. Où est-il, en ce moment ?  
  
- Avec Harry, ils sont dans la chambre personnelle du préfet.  
  
- Je vois… PARDON ????!! Mon fils avec Potter ??!! Mais vous n'êtes pas bien de les laisser seuls ou vous le faites exprès !!!  
  
Lucius accéléra le pas et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, bousculant et jetant des regards à tous les élèves qu'il croisait.  
  
« Si jamais Potter tente quoi que ce soit… Je le tue ! Azkaban ou pas ! »  
  
Il frappa si fort sur le tableau que la toile se détacha quelque peu. Draco ouvrit le passage, et fut étonné de voir son père dans l'école.   
  
- Père ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas. Il vit que son fils avait la chemise trempée, entrouverte, de l'eau coulait sur son front et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés.   
  
- Serais-tu devenu si impoli pour laisser ton père au pas de la porte ?  
  
L'adolescent devint pâle, son regard fuyait celui de son père, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
  
- Eh bien, je… c'est-à-dire que… Non, père, attendez !!  
  
Lucius l'avait poussé afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Harry Potter, allongé sur le lit, torse nu.  
  
Le garçon se redressa de moitié, son épaule meurtrie violacée par endroit. Harry mit ses lunettes sur le nez et grimaça ; il se rallongea comme si de rien n'était. Excédé, Lucius frappa sur le sol avec sa canne en hurlant.  
  
- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu, Potter !  
  
- Hmm, grogna Harry en fermant les yeux.  
  
Malfoy senior dégaina sa baguette mais Draco l'empêcha de jeter un sort, il s'interposa entre les deux en levant les mains.  
  
- Père, attendez !!  
  
Lucius regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, son regard flamboyant. Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers son élève alité.  
  
- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?  
  
L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.  
  
- J'ai mal à l'épaule.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
- Je sais, Pompom m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à soigner ton épaule… fait étrange sachant tout ce qu'elle peut soigner…  
  
- Bizarre, oui.  
  
- Peut-être est-ce dû à la force Veela de Mr Malfoy.  
  
- Vous croyez ? demanda Harry.   
  
Pendant que les deux parlaient, père et fils se disputaient.  
  
- … et depuis quand dois-je demander la permission à mon père, qui se trouve à des miles d'ici, d'inviter qui je veux dans MA chambre ?! criait Draco. Je ne fais rien de mal, que je sache !  
  
- Baisse d'un ton, mon fils, rugit Lucius. Je ne t'ai pas enseigné l'impolitesse !  
  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Peut-être, mais j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux dans Hogwarts !  
  
- Pas avec Lui ! Lucius pointa Harry du doigt.  
  
- Eh oh, ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais absent ! signala Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Les deux parents l'ignorèrent royalement. Le blessé leur fit un geste obscène et se retourna en grognant.  
  
- Je fais ce qui me plait avec Harry, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous faites avec Mère !  
  
- Petit insolent ! … QUOI ?!!!! Que fais-tu avec Potter ?!!!   
  
Lucius venait de comprendre l'allusion de son fils. Le garçon sourit.  
  
- Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir…  
  
- Eh ! Ne parle pas de moi avec cet air-là !!  
  
Malfoy senior se tourna vers Harry et pointa sa baguette de nouveau. Le directeur quitta sa place et tenta d'apaiser l'homme.  
  
- Calmez-vous, Lucius. Ils sont encore jeunes et…  
  
- Ne me dites pas de me calmer avec des arguments pareils !!!!  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- Quoi alors ? Vous avez peur que je fasse ça devant vous ?  
  
- Quoi donc, ça ? répéta Lucius qui ouvrit grands les yeux.  
  
Son fils, son sang et sa chair, son unique héritier embrassait goulûment Harry Potter, le fils du déchet Potter, l'ignoble fouine qui avait réussi à gâcher les trois dernières années de sa scolarité. Et le pire dans tout ça était que le rejeton balafré répondait au baiser. Oh non !  
  
- DRACO DANTE MALFOY ! Comment oses-tu et devant moi ?!!!   
  
Le blond se détacha à regret d'Harry qui semblait quelque peu ailleurs, et fit un sourire charmeur à son père.  
  
- Quoi donc, père ? fit-il.  
  
Lucius se retint de tout commentaire et sortit, suivi par le directeur qui leur fit signe qu'il allait tout arranger. Draco se tourna alors vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Le Slytherin posa alors sa main sur la joue du garçon, et lentement, l'obligea à le regarder.  
  
- J'étais sûr que t'en profiterais, Malfoy, siffla Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Draco éclata de rire.  
  
- Comme si ça te gênait vraiment !  
  
- Moi je voulais juste un massage, grommela Harry.  
  
- Je sais, je sais…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'était endormi, le soleil se couchait et Draco était dans la salle de bain. Une épaisse fumée couleur cendre apparue de nulle part, s'approcha lentement de l'alité et prit forme. Bouh se posa sur l'oreiller, et de ses longues griffes, traça trois lignes de sang sur l'épaule du Gryffindor qui grimaça. Le mini dragon fit tomber les cendres de sa flamme sur la paume de sa patte et recouvrit le jeune garçon qui ne bougea toujours pas.   
  
- Maître, fit Bouh.  
  
La blessure à l'épaule avait disparue, mais ses marques rouges étaient toujours présentes.  
  
- Maître, répéta la créature.  
  
- Silence, grogna Oni-Harry.  
  
L'adolescent se redressa, fit une natte avec ses cheveux et renifla de mécontentement.  
  
- Il reste une nuit, dit vaguement le garçon. Quand y aura-t-il la pleine lune, Bouh ?  
  
- Ce soir, maître.  
  
Le dragon s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, ce dernier sourit et tourna la tête vers la salle de bain.  
  
- Je vais pouvoir pleinement profiter de ce corps à partir de ce soir. Bouh, rends-moi ma bague.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Bouh fit apparaître la sphère de cristal qu'il conservait toujours avec lui et la brisa sur le sol. Parmi les milliers petits débris transparents, apparu un objet doré. Bouh s'en saisit et Oni-Harry la mit au doigt. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
  
- Comme elle m'a manquée…   
  
La bague était simple, ornée de runes et d'une pierre de couleur sang. Harry se regarda dans le miroir et posa sa main sur son reflet. L'autre côté n'avait rien à voir avec le Harry actuel, l'autre était plus grand, la peau plus bronzée et un visage tellement beau, malgré son expression de colère. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur, mais n'étaient pas encore complètement violets.  
  
- Harry, tu es déjà… debout ? l'expression de Draco changea de l'étonnement à l'incompréhension. Qui es-tu ?  
  
Harry tourna le dos au miroir, s'assit sur un fauteuil, croisa les jambes et fit un sourire charmeur à Draco qui fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Qui suis-je ? Mais je suis Harry.  
  
- Ca ne prend pas avec moi.  
  
- Draco, sourit encore plus Oni-Harry.   
  
- Et le reflet, je l'ai imaginé peut-être ?  
  
- Oh, tu l'as vu également ?  
  
« Ce Veela est bien plus puissant que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Il faut vraiment que je récupère tous mes pouvoirs »  
  
- C'est toi, l'autre Harry ?  
  
Oni-Harry leva les bras.  
  
- C'est moi.  
  
- Qui es-tu ?  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Ne joue pas avec moi, gronda Malfoy.  
  
Le démon éclata de rire. Draco saisit un vase et le lança violemment vers Harry mais ne le toucha point, il explosa avant sa cible.  
  
- Laisse Harry. Va prendre possession d'un autre corps ! cria Draco en jetant d'autres projectiles.  
  
- Mais celui-là me satisfait amplement, et je ne le possède pas. Je suis Harry et il est moi.  
  
Le Slytherin sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le cœur du démon qui ne bougea pas, il se contentait de sourire.  
  
- Et si je te tuais ?  
  
- Tu tueras également Harry si tu le fais.  
  
- Pas forcément, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas complètement repris forme.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Harry va avoir des ailes, et je suppose que ça fait partie de toi ; ce qui fait que tu n'as pas régénéré tous tes pouvoirs. Tu n'es lui qu'à 90%.  
  
- Tu es loin d'être bête.   
  
« Je ne me suis pas trompé, il m'intéresse de plus en plus »  
  
- Et si tu t'asseyais, histoire de bavarder un peu tranquillement tous les deux.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard féroce.  
  
- Plutôt crever, je n'ai aucune envie de…  
  
En un éclair, il se retrouva assis sur le fauteuil en face de Harry, les mains immobilisées. Il se débattit sans succès.  
  
- Détache-moi.  
  
- Si tu m'écoutes sagement.  
  
- Va chier, démon !  
  
Oni-Harry secoua négligemment la main.   
  
- On reste poli, d'accord ?   
  
- Hn, grogna le blond.  
  
- Bien, alors Draco…  
  
- C'était toi, se souvint alors Draco.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
  
- A Diagon Alley.  
  
- …Hm, possible, oui.   
  
- Qui es-tu ?  
  
Draco bougea une dernière fois puis cessa toute action.  
  
- On me nommait Lucifer autrefois.  
  
Un instant de silence.  
  
- Tu blagues ?  
  
- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?  
  
Draco secoua la tête.  
  
- Mais, mais… Tu ne peux pas être Harry ! Il a tué Voldemort, tu es le Mal ; tu ne peux pas être lui !!  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que mon autre moi est gentil que je le suis également.  
  
- J'y crois pas…  
  
- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucifer.  
  
Malfoy baissa la tête, et marmonna de façon inaudible. Le démon leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Cesse de te comporter comme un sale morveux et répond à ma question.  
  
- De qui parles-tu ??  
  
Draco releva péniblement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; en face de lui, Lucifer (donc Harry) entortillait une de ses mèches de cheveux, le regardant de façon provocante et faisait glisser sa langue du bout à l'autre de ses lèvres.   
  
- Heu… répondit Draco.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et se réinstalla confortablement.  
  
- Je le savais.  
  
Draco grogna.   
  
- Si tu veux, je t'aiderai à le conquérir.  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent en une seconde mais se rembrunirent.  
  
- Et tu veux quoi en échange ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas gratuit.  
  
- Oh, pas grand-chose.  
  
Le Slytherin soupira.  
  
- Ok, que veux-tu ?  
  
- Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Harry va subir la dernière mutation, ensuite nous ne ferons qu'un. Reste avec lui.  
  
- … Et c'est tout ?  
  
Lucifer acquiesça.  
  
- Ce sera pénible. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il meure si près du but.  
  
Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent en grand.  
  
- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!  
  
Les liens qui le retenaient s'évanouirent et Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Malfoy ?... je n'étais pas en train de dormir, moi ?  
  
Un peu embrouillé, Harry se leva et se vêtit. Draco n'avait pas bougé, réfléchissant aux derniers mots de l'autre Harry.  
  
« Reste avec lui »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était en cours de potions quand elle commença à se sentir très mal. Elle demanda la permission de quitter la salle afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie, et parut surprise lorsque Snape accepta aussi vite. Ron l'accompagna en portant son sac, et la soutenant à la taille.  
  
- Ca va aller, Hermione ? demanda le rouquin.  
  
- … Je crois, oui.  
  
- Tu es pâle, tu sais. C'est effrayant.  
  
- Plus vite on sera à l'infirmerie, mieux ce sera.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Pomfrey l'examina et lui dit de s'allonger.  
  
- Vous n'étiez pas souffrante, pourtant, ce matin ? demanda la nurse.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, c'est depuis cet après-midi…  
  
« Depuis que j'ai croisé Harry… »  
  
Elle rougit légèrement en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et cacha son visage à moitié sous les couvertures.  
  
- Mr Weasley, vous pouvez retourner en cours. Miss Granger, je vous conseillerais de passer la nuit ici. Vous avez de la fièvre. Je vais vous chercher la potion.  
  
- Oh, fit-elle. Bon, d'accord.  
  
Son ami partit en la saluant et la jeune fille se retrouva seule.   
  
« Quelle journée… Un démon à mes trousses, un Veela jaloux et qui détruit tout sur son passage ; et pardessus tout, je tombe malade ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin ! »   
  
S'ennuyant ferme au bout de trois secondes un cinquième, Hermione sortit son livre de créatures et entama une lecture poussée. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais elle s'endormit à la première page de son chapitre et partit au royaume des songes.  
  
- Je me suis endormie ? se dit-elle.  
  
Hermione sentit la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous ses pieds et remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche toute simple, et flottante. La Gryffindor entama alors une petite marche aux alentours, il y avait une petite fontaine sur le côté, des parterres de fleurs à perte de vue, des chants venus de loin et mélancolique, des êtres dansant et flottant autour d'elle. Hermione marcha longtemps, jusqu'à tombée devant ce qui semblait être une ruine grecque, des racines s'enroulant autour des immenses piliers de pierres, des statues n'ayant ni visage ni membre ; elle marcha encore et s'arrêta devant un escalier. Au bout, le siège était occupé.  
  
Curieuse, elle monta, pas à pas, les mains près de sa bouche, comme si elle tentait de dissimuler sa présence.  
  
- Comme elle est belle, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Sur le trône de pierre, était assise une toute jeune fille, endormie. Elle avait un visage blanc comme la porcelaine et un air angélique ; ses longues boucles châtaignes caressaient ses joues et cascadaient sur ses frêles épaules. Elle semblait être là depuis longtemps, car la végétation ne l'avait pas épargnée, elle non plus, ses pieds étaient liés aux racines, ses mains reposaient sur les accoudoirs qui enlaçaient ses doigts fins.   
  
Doucement, Hermione tendit la main afin de la libérer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha ; comme une force ou une présence invisible. Elle tourna le regard à droite et à gauche, rien.  
  
- Peut-être ne devrais-je pas être là ? Peut-être que je ne devrais même pas la toucher, se dit Hermione.  
  
Elle tourna les talons…  
  
# Aide-moi #  
  
Hermione sursauta de frayeur. Personne n'était là, elle regarda la jeune fille. Rien.  
  
- J'ai rêvé ?  
  
Elle descendit une marche.  
  
# Aide-moi #  
  
La Gryffindor serra les poings, les yeux fermement clos. Petit à petit, elle regarda de nouveau la fillette.  
  
La fillette la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts ; la bouche close. Hermione hurla.  
  
# Aide-moi, libère-moi de ma prison #  
  
- Mais que dois-je faire ? dit Hermione.  
  
# Tout est détruit, tout n'est que mort et désolation. Tout sera perdu si tu ne me libères pas… #  
  
Hermione acquiesça et tendit la main ; elle toucha une liane qui disparut. La jeune fille sourit, pleurant du sang. Hermione recula vivement ; la fillette en était maintenant recouverte de la tête aux pieds et disparut en laissant place à une fontaine de sang. Le dossier de sa chaise laissa apparaître un mot… Alors Hermione s'approcha pour le lire mais sentit une présence.  
  
- Qui est là ?  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. Elle descendit les escaliers, quitta les ruines mais ne trouva plus le même lieu qu'à son arrivée. Il n'y avait plus d'herbe, le sol était sec et la fontaine était couleur du sang, des montagnes de cadavres jonchaient les lieux, au milieu duquel se trouvait un homme.  
  
Harry.  
  
- Oh mon dieu…  
  
Elle sentit alors une main lui agripper le pied. Elle hurla de peur, l'un des morts, les yeux arrachés et le corps en lambeaux, la tenait, tentant de la faire tomber.  
  
- Harry, aide-moi !!  
  
Un autre cadavre lui attrapa la jambe. Apeurée, Hermione vit que les morts bougeaient, rampant vers elle, l'entraînant vers le sol.  
  
- HARRY !! Aide-moi, ne les laisse pas m'emmener !!!  
  
Les cadavres se fondirent en un instant, prenant la forme d'un être sombre et sans visage. L'un des bras ensanglantés se changea en faux et s'abattit sur elle, en plein cœur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!  
  
Pomfrey accourut dans l'infirmerie, son élève avait les yeux ouverts, des larmes coulaient et ses mains étaient crispées sur son coeur, le serrant comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Hermione bougeait violemment, comme si elle était soudainement prise par une crise d'épilepsie et tentait vainement de respirer.  
  
- Miss Granger, essayez de respirer, je vous en prie, lui dit la femme.  
  
« Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas » pensait-elle.  
  
Elle criait toujours, devenant de plus en plus pâle, elle manquait d'air et son cœur battait vite, tellement vite.  
  
- Calmez-vous, regardez, vous êtes à l'infirmerie !!  
  
Hermione s'arrêta instantanément de bouger, de la sueur coulait de son front. Elle respira une fois, deux fois… elle se releva d'un coup, et vit derrière l'infirmière le directeur de l'école ainsi que sa directrice de maison venir vers elle. Elle se blottit au fond de son lit, attrapant la couverture avec elle ; reculant le plus possible d'eux, l'air effrayé.  
  
- Mon enfant, dit Dumbledore. Hermione, m'entends-tu ?  
  
Les dents d'Hermione claquaient, tout son corps tremblait. Le professeur McGonagall tendit sa main vers elle, afin de l'apaiser, mais la Gryffindor vit à la place un corps mort, saignant de plaies diverses et hurla.  
  
- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!!!  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- ALLEZ VOUS-EN !!! hurla-t-elle, hystérique. JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!  
  
La vieille femme recula et regarda Dumbledore.  
  
- Que faire, Albus ? Elle semble perdue… dit Minerva, complètement paniquée et bouleversée.  
  
- Il faut avant tout qu'elle se calme. Miss Granger ?  
  
Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, faisant une prière silencieuse.  
  
- … Aide-moi, aide-moi, ne me laisse pas… chuchota-t-elle dans son délire. Aide-moi, aide-moi…  
  
# Tu n'es plus seule #  
  
Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous en apprendrons plus sur la signification du rêve de 'Mione et Draco sera le témoin impuissant de la transformation de Harry.  
  
A plus, les gens ^0^ 


	8. La divergence divine, ou Jibril l'endorm...

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Là, ça se corse. En plus, comme je suis de mauvaise humeur ce soir, je vais essayer de pas pourrir le scénar, quand même hein ? :p  
  
Et non ! Je n'ai pas abandonnée mes fics, je faisais juste un break (long break, devrais-je dire d'ailleurs -__-)  
  
Et je continue les 7 péchés, pour celles que ça intéresse, le chapitre 5 viendra bientôt, promis !!  
  
# # ce sont les pensées de Jibril  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter   
  
Genre : Général, je suppose. Puis romance, quand il en faut, donc pas trop quand même, et puis humour. Si, si, quand même, parce que je n'arrive pas souvent à garder mon sérieux en écrivant, donc faut prendre ça au 12ème degré ^^ ;;  
  
Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" appartient à J.K. Rowling et à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury, voilà ! Vive la libre expression et la joie de l'écriture !!!!! ?  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Saral : La jeune fille ? C'est dit dans le titre du chapitre ^__^  
  
Hanna : Merci beaucoup, mais tu sais, Oni-Harry n'est pas rigolo, il est détendu pour le moment ^^  
  
4rine, Miya Black, Luffynette, Alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. Tardive, mais c'est mieux que rien ^^ ;;;  
  
Arwen yuy : o_O J'ai saisi le message (on ne peut pas plus explicite, ne ?) Voilà la suite ^o^  
  
Enyo85 : ^_____^ Ma tite caille à moi ! Les jeunes, les jeunes, on est pas si vieilles non plus, hein ? ^o^  
  
Hermione n'a pas fini de souffrir, pour sûr ! ^_^  
  
Lululle : J'ai essayé de faire la partie songe de Hermione effrayante, à ce que je vois, j'ai réussi ^____^  
  
Désolée, je voulais pas faire peut par contre, c'était pas mon but, figure-toi, toute mes excuses .  
  
Le film dont tu me parle, ça me rappelle « wishmaker », où un truc comme ça. Moi aussi j'aime les films d'horreur, cachée derrière ma mère et derrière un oreiller (ou mon chat, selon les cas) o_O  
  
La honte .  
  
Merci en tout cas ^^  
  
Yami Aku : Merci merci !!! *rougit* Vivement la suite de tes fics !!  
  
Saael : A chaque fois que j'essaie de t'appeler, ça passe pas T_T Sois mon portable ne m'aime pas, soit c'est mon fixe qui me fait des tours TT_TT  
  
Je suis maudite !!!  
  
Bisous en tout cas et merci pupuce !  
  
Luna Black : Merci beaucoup !  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre VIII : La divergence divine ou Jibril, l'endormie  
  
Harry était confortablement allongé contre Draco qui lui massait habilement les épaules lorsque le brun se tendit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un pincement.  
  
Draco descendit ses mains sur les hanches du garçon et se colla un peu plus. Harry fronça les sourcils et se détacha du Slytherin.  
  
- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition quant à assouvir tes fantasmes pervers, dit Harry. Il y a des milliers d'élèves dans cette école, défoule-toi sur eux !  
  
Sur ce, Harry quitta sa place et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
- C'est pas des pulsions perverses ! s'écria Draco à sa suite. Je suis saint d'esprit, c'est toi qui ne te regarde pas dans un miroir ! N'importe qui voudrait t'avoir pour soi … !  
  
Le blond s'arrêta. Il venait délibérément de faire une déclaration à Harry, il baissa les yeux et s'adossa contre le mur de la salle d'eau.  
  
« Comme s'il l'allait s'émouvoir à mes mots. Non mais quel con, je fais » se lamenta Draco.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Snape venait de repasser pour la troisième fois dans l'infirmerie, apportant les fioles manquantes et jetant des coups d'œil rapide vers les lits. Au bout de dix minutes de lutte intérieure, il s'approcha du seul lit occupé puis se pencha légèrement. Hermione dormait paisiblement, les calmants ayant eus raison d'elle.  
  
- Ah, Severus, dit Pomfrey en s'approchant avec une bassine pleine d'au fraîche. Merci, pour les potions.  
  
- Je vous en prie, dit-il poliment.  
  
Il se détourna de l'infirmière et quitta sa place.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quand miss Granger se réveillera…  
  
- Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait cette crise, tout à l'heure ?  
  
La nurse secoua la tête.  
  
- Sans doute un cauchemar, dû au surmenage, cette enfant étudie trop.  
  
Pomfrey passa le linge sur le font de la jeune fille et lui fit boire quelques gouttes des fioles sur la table.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La tête cachée sous ses bras, les jambes repliées, le corps tremblant. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était de nouveau là. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, les mêmes piliers, les mêmes passages étroits, et le même trône.  
  
Là où elle siégeait actuellement.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?... Tout était détruit pourtant… »  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans toute la cité en ruine, des rires et des chants parvenaient à ses oreilles. Hermione leva les yeux et vit des enfants souriants, portant des tenues similaires à elle, lui tendant la main. D'abord hésitante, elle prit la main du garçonnet et se leva. Les autres petits applaudirent et l'acclamèrent, ils se mirent alors à chanter d'une voix unie une mélodie inconnue à la jeune Gryffindor et pourtant tellement familière et nostalgique.  
  
- Où suis-je ? demanda Hermione. Et où m'emmenez-vous ?  
  
- Allons, tu as passé toute une nuit ici, seule. Nous sommes venus te chercher, dit l'un des enfants.  
  
- Je me suis endormie ici ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Viens, grande sœur, viens, allons à la fête ! s'exclamèrent les enfants. Allons à la fête et allons saluer notre grand frère !  
  
- Notre… frère ?  
  
- Ben alors, Jibril, tu perds la tête ?  
  
Hermione s'arrêta. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient plus longues, plus fine, plus menues que les siennes qu'elles forçaient en travaux manuels. Elle avait l'air plus petite aussi, et ses cheveux bruns étaient plus lisses, et non indisciplinés comme les siens.  
  
- Mais… que m'est-il arrivé ? dit-elle, paniquée.  
  
Les enfants se turent, la regardant de leurs yeux d'enfants.  
  
- Ca ne va pas, Jibril ?  
  
- Non, moi je suis…  
  
Elle réfléchit longtemps, ses poings martelant violemment son crâne. Les petits lui attrapèrent les mains afin qu'elle ne se blesse davantage.  
  
- Grande sœur !! dirent-ils, inquiets.  
  
- Je…  
  
« Je ne me souviens plus de mon nom !!! Comment je m'appelle ? »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Miss Granger ?  
  
Severus avait levé le nez de sa revue, (sur les potins du monde sorcier, y'a pas que les potions dans la vie !) Hermione avait remué les lèvres mais ne bougea pas. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était sur son canapé, tête baissée, attendant que Harry ait fini son bain. Ce dernier, sortant quelques minutes après, portait son uniforme d'école, l'air déterminé. Sans lever les yeux des flammes, Draco lança :  
  
- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Harry ?  
  
- J'ai assez loupé les cours, je ne pourrais jamais rattraper mon retard si je ne reprends pas…  
  
- Tu ne pourras pas. Tu n'es pas en état, Malfoy se précipita vers lui et lui prit le bras, le traînant à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
  
- Tu me fais chier, Malfoy, j'ai pas à t'écouter !!  
  
- Il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi et toi, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ?!! s'emporta Draco. Je te signale qu'on se fait du souci pour toi, alors ne quitte pas cette pièce tant que tu n'es pas soigné, c'est clair ??!!!  
  
Abasourdi, Harry ne répondit rien. Il soupira.  
  
- C'est pas que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, mais je n'arrive pas à rester en place trop longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez les Dursley sinon…  
  
- Qui ? fit le blond, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
  
- Laisse tomber.  
  
Harry grimaça, son dos le faisant souffrir de nouveau.  
  
- Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ta potion ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Ca ne sert à rien, la douleur ne se calme qu'une dizaine de minutes quand je la prends…  
  
Draco eut un pincement au cœur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et l'autre Harry qui lui disait qu'il risquait d'y passer.  
  
- Il revient, dit une voix.  
  
Draco se retourna brusquement vers la cheminée ; Harry leva péniblement la tête vers le feu. Bouh, le dragon de Draco, se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, les ailes déployées et de la fumée violâtre autour de lui, s'échappant de ses narines et se répandant petit à petit partout.  
  
- Bouh, mais t'étais où depuis hier ? s'écria Draco qui se dirigea vers lui.  
  
Il s'arrêta lorsque la créature, le regard vitreux, commença à réciter une incantation inconnue.  
  
- Bouh ? dit Draco.  
  
Un bruit de chute alerta Malfoy qui se tourna vers Harry qui avait roulé sur le sol, les bras tenant les épaules, les yeux exorbités.  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
Le Slytherin accourut vers lui, le prenant par les épaules.  
  
- Harry, tu m'entends ???  
  
Le brun criait, se tordant plus à chaque seconde. Draco jeta un regard meurtrier à sa créature.  
  
- BOUH !! Arrête ça !!  
  
Il continuait de murmurer sans se préoccuper de son maître.  
  
- BOUH !!!!  
  
- Dra… co…  
  
- Oui, je suis là, Harry, je suis là…  
  
Draco lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Harry entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, s'allongea à moitié sur ses genoux. Il hurla, son dos faisait des bruits horribles, tels des craquements d'os.  
  
Des bosses se formèrent, Draco lâcha un cri de douleur lorsque Harry enfonça ses ongles dans le bras, du sang apparu.  
  
- Harry, il faut que j'aille chercher Pomfrey, criait Draco, paniqué.   
  
- Non, dit-il entre deux cris. Ne… me laisse pas… seul…  
  
Draco courut dans la salle de bain, trempa un linge dans l'eau et revint en courant. Il s'agenouilla et posa la tête de Harry sur ses genoux, épongeant le front de son compagnon.  
  
- Reste calme, dit le blond. Il faut informer… euh, comment faire si je ne peux pas bouger ???!  
  
Harry tenta de sourire, mais son visage se déforma en grimace.  
  
- C'est toi… qui panique… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!!!  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait de la musique partout, des décorations tout le long de la prairie, des fleurs dans les cheveux, des rires et des bruits de course. Tout le monde s'amusait, sauf Hermione.  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là.  
  
« Il faut que je m'en aille, je ne veux pas rester ici… »  
  
- Jibril ? Tu es enfin réveillée !  
  
Hermione se retourna, un jeune homme, de haute stature et un air serein, avança vers elle. La jeune femme rougit lorsqu'il lui sourit, il se tenait qu'à quelques pas d'elle.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
- Euh, qui êtes-vous ?  
  
L'homme sourit et lui prit les mains, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.  
  
- Tu es toujours aussi tête en l'air, ma Jibril.  
  
Hermione bouda, tournant la tête vers l'assemblée.  
  
- C'est faux, c'est juste que… j'ai la mémoire qui me joue des tours en ce moment.  
  
- Je vois ça.  
  
Il lui sourit tendrement et elle se sentit rougir de nouveau.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco avait peur, et il ne le cachait pas. Dans le dos de Harry, il y avait deux grandes bosses blanches, recouvertes de plumes d'oiseau sanguinolentes.  
  
- Harry, tu es recouvert de sang… dit-il, la voix tremblante.  
  
En un bruit déchirant, ses ailes se déployèrent en grand, couvrant toute la pièce de plumes et de tâches rouges. Harry s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
- Mon dieu, Harry !   
  
Draco sortit en trombe de la chambre, dévala les escaliers, bouscula les élèves dans sa course et entra bruyamment dans l'infirmerie.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey !!!!!  
  
- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Malfoy, baissez d'un ton ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie !  
  
Snape ne quitta pas sa place, son nez dans sa revue, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Le Slytherin attrapa la sacoche de soin de la vieille femme, lui prit le bras et refit sa course en sens inverse, laissant la nurse brailler derrière lui.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il y avait un désordre monstrueux, et au milieu de la pièce, un corps.   
  
- Potter !!! cria Pomfrey.  
  
Elle courut vers lui, le retourna doucement et prit son pouls. Il était très faible et semblait sur le point de s'arrêter de respirer.  
  
- Il perd beaucoup trop de sang, il risque de ne pas se réveiller si ça continue. Vite, Mr Malfoy, aidez-moi à le transporter sur le lit.  
  
Le blond acquiesça et porta son ami sur le lit. Il retira la chemise déchirée et maculé de sang, puis partit chercher de l'eau afin de le nettoyer.  
  
- Mr Malfoy, quel est votre groupe sanguin ?  
  
- AB+, madame.   
  
- Bien, retirez votre manche et allongez-vous près de lui, je vais faire une transfusion. C'est urgent.  
  
- Bien.   
  
Draco s'allongea près de Harry, retira sa manche et tendit le bras vers la baguette de l'infirmière. Il ressentit une légère douleur.  
  
- Vous ressentirez ce picotement pendant quelques instants, puis cela passera, ne vous en faites pas.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Harry bougeait légèrement près de lui, ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux garçons étaient endormis.   
  
« Il faut toujours qu'il lui arrive les pires choses, à cet enfant » pensa-t-elle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione, aka Jibril, dansait gaiement dans les bras de ce charmant inconnu, lorsqu'elle ressentit une sorte de picotement derrière la nuque.   
  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Jibril ? demanda le beau jeune homme.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, une sensation étrange... Comme si l'on m'épiait…  
  
- Ce doit être vrai, répondit-il, innocemment.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ? dit Hermione, étonnée.  
  
- Tu es tellement belle.  
  
La jeune femme sourit malicieusement.   
  
- Don Juan, dit-elle en riant.  
  
Il y eut alors une explosion assourdissante, au loin. Les enfants se recroquevillèrent au sol, près des adultes. Des hommes armés de sabres et de lances s'élançaient dans leur direction, détruisant tout sur leur passage.   
  
« Ils ont des ailes noirs ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » se dit Hermione, effrayée.  
  
Le brun lâcha les mains de Hermione et commença à partir avec les autres. La jeune fille le rattrapa soudainement, le tenant fermement.  
  
- Non, ne pars pas ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Jibril, ils vont détruire notre campement et nos terres, regarde autour de toi !  
  
La bataille faisait rage, des êtres volants se battaient à des hauteurs hallucinantes, d'autres, couchés au sol, ne respiraient déjà plus.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Je dois le faire.  
  
Il déploya ses ailes à son tour, d'un noir corbeau, et s'envola.  
  
- Tes ailes… dit-elle. Noir, mais… comment ?  
  
- JIBRIL, ATTENTION !!!!  
  
Instinctivement, Hermione cacha son visage avec ses mains et une barrière protectrice l'entoura, la sauvant des attaques des démons. Ne se souciant pas de sa propre survie, elle leva les yeux à la recherche du jeune homme qui se battait contre un autre lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante tua tout le monde dans les airs. La barrière de Jibril se brisait à quelques endroits puis se fissura pour attaquer la jeune femme qui tomba au sol.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- LUCIFER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus jeta sa revue au sol, dégaina sa baguette mais personne ne se trouvait dans l'immense pièce blanche, mis à part lui et son élève. Il abaissa son arme et regarda l'alitée… qui n'était plus la même.  
  
« Mais… Qui est-ce ? » pensa-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille qui se trouvait au lit n'était plus Hermione Granger, au contraire, c'était une parfaite inconnue. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues roses, ses fines mains blanches tremblaient sur les couvertures, ses cheveux châtains n'étaient plus indisciplinés, ils étaient bouclés et longs jusqu'à son dos. Elle avait des ressemblances avec Miss Granger, surtout dans son regard.   
  
Couleur lavande.  
  
# Je me suis réincarnée ? # pensa Jibril.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Snape en pointant sa baguette vers elle.  
  
- Pro… fesseur, gémit-elle.  
  
« C'est bien la voix de Granger, pourtant… »  
  
- Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?  
  
Elle recouvra son visage et sanglota, elle était totalement déboussolée, ou semblait le laisser paraître. Le maître de potions partit chercher un verre d'eau et le donna à Hermione qui le remercia.  
  
- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi avez-vous crié Lucifer ?  
  
Hermione mit longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle regarda ses mains, toucha ses cheveux et secoua la tête.  
  
- Ca y est, je recommence à divaguer…  
  
- Je ne pense pas, miss… Granger, dit-il en grimaçant.  
  
« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ? »  
  
# Il est bouleversé, nous avons changé d'apparence en un instant, qui ne serait pas troublé ? #  
  
« Et je me mets à me parler toute seule en plus… Ca devient urgent… »  
  
# Je suis pourtant bien là, Hermione. Où devrais-je maintenant t'appeler Jibril ?#  
  
- Jibril ? répéta la Gryffindor qui ne l'était plus, finalement.  
  
- Miss Granger, reposez-vous, je vais chercher Pomfrey, vous semblez délirez.  
  
- Non, attendez…  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
  
# Je suis l'Ange Jibril et les bribes de souvenirs que tu as vues sont les miens… Tu as vécues les trois dernières heures de ma vie, petite Hermione #  
  
« Quoi ???!! »  
  
- Miss Granger ? interrogea Snape.  
  
# Je ne me souviens pas avec exactitude le moment de ma mort, ni même ce qui est arrivé avant, c'est assez flou, mais je suis certaine que cela a un rapport avec Lucifer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé pour m'aider #  
  
« Mais que puis-je faire ? »  
  
# On dit que nous nous réincarnons toujours avec nos proches, amis ou ennemis. Et je suis certaine que Lucifer est parmi les tiens. Mais je ne sais pas qui… #  
  
« Je ne peux pas y croire ! Lucifer, c'est bien celui que je crois, celui qui… »  
  
- Miss Granger !!  
  
- Qu'avez-vous…  
  
Elle s'arrêta net. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie dans son rêve, elle la ressentait de nouveau. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, puis retira ses draps et quitta son lit. Snape contourna sa place et se mit face à son élève. Hermione avait l'air plus petite qu'à l'accoutumée, elle avait plus de formes également, ce qui ne manqua pas de remarquer Snape.  
  
- Et où comptez-vous vous rendre dans votre état ?  
  
- Il est là.  
  
- Qui donc ? dit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- …  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux, regarda son professeur dans les yeux et sourit.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une école à visiter moi.  
  
Hermione ramassa son sac et sortit, suivit de près par Snape.  
  
- Attendez, Granger !!!  
  
Ils désertèrent l'infirmerie, et ne vit pas qu'une petite créature les observait de ses yeux de reptiles.  
  
« Cela va corser les choses, mon maître » dit Bouh.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je verrais lorsque Harry cessera de lutter contre moi, elle n'est pas une menace »  
  
Il éclata de rire et disparut, retournant habiter le corps du jeune Potter.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Dans le prochain… Harry a abandonné la lutte. Lucifer prend possession du corps à sa place et Jibril n'en fait qu'à sa tête…  
  
J'expliquerai petit à petit le comportement ambigu de Mione, c'est normal ^^  
  
A plus les gens !!!! 


	9. Un conte de fée céleste

**Les bla-blas de l'auteur :** J'ai envie de passer la fic en R... pas forcément entre 'Harry' et 'Draco'... Argh, dilemme... (si je demande votre avis, je me doute bien de la réponse, alors... 0) Bon, je vais réfléchir... Oh, un peu de lime, on verra si je passe en R...  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Général, je suppose. Puis romance, quand il en faut, donc pas trop quand même, et puis humour. Si, si, quand même, parce que je n'arrive pas souvent à garder mon sérieux en écrivant, donc faut prendre ça au 12ème degré   
  
Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" appartient à J.K. Rowling et à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury, voilà ! Vive la libre expression et la joie de l'écriture !!!!! (  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Alinemcb54, Miya Black, Ornaluca, Kay : Merci beaucoup, désolée pour l'attente et voilà la suite   
  
Lululle : Personnellement, je préfère 'Ring' au Cercle, je n'ai pas aimé le remake, franchement -- Enfin bon, je connais également Wishmaster, mais j'ai pas aimé non plus.. Je suis difficile, non ? oO En tout cas, je te conseille Ring et The Eye, ceux-là, ben... Je me suis servi de mon chat pour me cacher les yeux   
  
Blurp3 : je sais que j'écris des choses étranges, mais j'aime ça   
  
Enyo85 : Argh, maintenant je fais attention, je te passe mes chapitres avant de les envoyer, ne ? Gros bisou à toi, ma toute belle !!!!!!!!  
  
Saael' : Ah, je suis contente de t'avoir vue, vraiment ! Dès qu'on rentre de vacances, on se voit promis !!!!!  
  
Yami Aku : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, j'essaie de ne pas trop rendre les choses compliquées... tout du moins, je les éclaircis au fur et à mesure Allez, je vais faire un résumé explicatif parce que sinon on s'en sort plus !! .  
  
Akashana : Je n'ai jamais aimé rester dans l'esprit de la joie et la bonne humeur, au début peut-être mais après... Enfin, ça va s'améliorer quand même, au bout d'un moment -- Jibril est un ange sinon, et pour Harry... soupir On saura plus sur lui dans le chapitre prochain   
  
Bonana : Ah ? Le couple DMxHP pas assez présent ? oO J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, parce que ce sera que ça pour le moment, leur relation   
  
Celine.s : Oui, les 7 péchés, j'ai bientôt (je sais, ça fait dix ans que je le dis, mais la fin du chapitre ne me satisfait pas !! ;) termin !!! Voilà la suite de l'unes de mes nombreuses fics, en tout cas, alléluia !!!!  
  
Red Angel : Euh... Bah, si je donne la suite c'est pour se donner une idée du contenant, c'est tout. Je ne dévoile rien, tu sais   
  
White wolf : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais... le combat final est pour bientôt, hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin....  
  
SOMMAIRE : La veille de son anniversaire, Draco Malfoy apprend qu'il a du sang Veela et que son partenaire potentiel serait Harry Potter ?! Le monde serait-il déjà tombé sur la tête ? Et non content d'être déjà connu et célèbre de part le monde, le Survivant serait également la réincarnation d'un Démon sanguinaire ?! Mais quelle histoire ! Surtout que Hermione va tout chambouler en tendant la main à un ange... Craignez pour votre vie, habitants de la Terre, mouahahahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (C'est bon ou je ré explique ?!!!! danse danse)  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
**Chapitre IX: Un conte de fée céleste...  
**  
Voyant que le cher professeur Snape ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, Hermione aka Jibril partit en direction du bureau du directeur et attendit devant la gargouille.  
  
- Ouvre-moi, dit-elle. La créature de pierre la regarda en silence, puis retourna dans son sommeil.  
  
- Eh ! Maudite...  
  
# Calme-toi # Hermione pesta contre la statue puis le passage s'ouvrit, elle sourit de satisfaction.  
  
« Ca a du bon d'être un ange ! »  
  
# N'est-ce pas ? #  
  
Hermione toqua à la porte, attendit quelques secondes et entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. - Bonjour, professeur... tiens, il n'est pas là, remarqua l'élève.  
  
« Où peut-il être ? »  
  
# N'as-tu pas un de tes amis qui est bless ? Peut-être est-il... »  
  
- Harry ! Hermione bouscula son professeur, quitta le couloir et se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'infirmerie.  
  
- HARRY !!! hurla-t-elle. Le silence lui répondit.  
  
# Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air d'être là... #  
  
- J'AI VU ! Mais où est-il, bon sang ?!

Des battements de cœur réguliers, une respiration douce. Positionné en boule, les yeux fermement clos, Harry tremblait. Là où il se trouvait, c'était un endroit chaud, calme et reposant. Il n'y avait plus douleur, peine... Rien, juste le silence.  
  
« Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je ne veux plus partir... »  
  
# Tu ne pourras plus revenir sur ta décision, Harry Potter. Je ne te laisserais pas faire, tiens-le-toi pour dit #  
  
« Je ne veux plus souffrir »  
  
# Tu crois sincèrement connaître la douleur ? Toi, petit homme ? #  
  
« ... »  
  
# Tu me laisses donc le champ libre ? #  
  
« ... »  
  
# Sache que tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière, une fois le processus lancé, je ne te laisserais plus le contrôle ... #  
  
« ... Je m'en moque, faites ce que vous voulez... » Un rire se fit entendre.  
  
# Tu abandonnes bien vite, Potter. J'en connais un qui ne sera pas enchanté de me voir à ta place... #  
  
« Je m'en fiche... »

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux en grand, le calme de la pièce le rassura instantanément et il se redressa à demi afin de voir où il se trouvait. - Oh, je suis dans la chambre du Veela...  
  
L'homme s'assit face au miroir et grimaça.

- S'ils savaient qui se cache derrière ce beau visage, se dit-il... Tu vas regretter ton choix, mon pauvre Harry. Je vais profiter de ce corps à ta place. S'étirant gracieusement, Lucifer prit le chemin de la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bain bien moussant.  
  
« Bon, alors que faire ? La destruction de la Terre, ça peut attendre,... Esclavager les Hommes également, il y a déjà à faire dans l'école... » Le démon sourit et entra dans son bain.  
  
- Oui, ça, ça promet d'être bien plus excitant !  
  
Après s'être parfaitement savonné et rincé, Lucifer revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller mais s'arrêta soudainement. Draco dormait sur un deuxième lit, installé près du sien, l'air paisible mais épuisé. Le démon s'en approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui. - Il a fait tout ça pour moi... (si on veut 'Feru chéri, sachant que TOI, c'est également Harry, alors ...)  
  
« Il sait qui je suis, il va falloir la jouer fine si je veux réussir à l'avoir » pensa le démon.  
  
Mettant sa main au-dessus du bras du Slytherin, la créature soigna l'adolescent. Draco bougea alors sans s'éveiller, marmonnant. - Hnn, Harry... viens plus près... oui, là... Lucifer éclata de rire, et s'assit à même le sol.  
  
- Ah, ces Veelas sont vraiment pleins d'hormones ! rit-il.  
  
« Enfin, il n'y a pas qu'eux, enfin bon... » Il approcha son visage du sien, profitant alors de la proximité pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Malfoy remua légèrement et sourit.  
  
- Ca chatouille, dit-il.  
  
- Ah oui ? répondit Lucifer en continuant. Le blond se mit à rouler en boule, riant doucement, tentant vainement de se dégager de cette main. Leurs mains se frôlant ainsi fit avoir au démon une sorte de décharge dans tout le corps brisant ainsi le rapide contact.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » pensa Lucifer.  
  
- ... Hnn... Harry... Le blond ouvrit les yeux lentement et se redressa.  
  
- Harry ! s'écria-t-il. Enfin t'es réveill ! Tu vas mieux ! Comment tu te sens ?!! Lucifer quitta sa place et secoua la tête.  
  
- Ca va, je vais mieux. C'est grâce à toi, merci. Draco lui fit un sourire puis fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment plus mal ? Parce que tout à l'heure, tes ailes... Lucifer secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne ressens plus rien, c'est passé. Ce devait sûrement être parce que c'était la première fois qu'elles sortaient.  
  
- Ah bon. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ? Harry sourit et caressa lentement la joue du blond qui se mit presque à ronronner de bonheur. Il saisit alors la main du brun et mit à y déposer de furtifs baisers, remontant jusqu'à l'avant-bras.  
  
- Harry, gémit-il. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, son regard plein de désir ne passa pas inaperçu chez le démon qui sourit.  
  
- J'ai envie de toi, dit Lucifer.  
  
- Tu es sûr, Harry ?  
  
Le brun acquiesça et se laissa aller dans les bras du blond qui l'enserra de façon possessive et l'embrassa passionnément. Draco se laissa lentement glisser sur le lit, tenant toujours son Harry dans les bras, caressant son dos de mouvements lents et taquins. Il entendit Harry gémir et sentit des mains sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise et jetant au loin sa cravate qui se retrouva au sol en moins de deux.  
  
Lucifer se mit alors à califourchon sur Malfoy, qui le regarda d'un œil étonné. - Harry ? Le démon passa sa langue sur les lèvres de manière provocatrice, qui fit légèrement bouger le blond Lucifer retira alors son haut et déboutonna le premier bouton de son pantalon, ondulant sous chaque mouvement le bassin, et sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son compagnon durcir sous lui.  
  
- Patience, Malfoy, dit-il avec malice. Patience.  
  
- Harry, tu me rends fou.  
  
- Je vois ça... ou plutôt, je sens. Le brun glissa ses mains dans celles du Slytherin, l'embrassa furtivement, et descendit à la gorge, titilla un des mamelons durcis par l'excitation de Draco et le suça, faisant créer chez son partenaire des gémissements qui l'excitait de plus en plus.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Malfoy ? Draco fronça les sourcils, s'appuya sur ses coudes pour mieux voir Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Lucifer secoua la tête et continua sa séance de baisers, descendant toujours plus bas sur le corps du blond qui se cambrait.  
  
- Harry... Le démon s'arrêta au niveau de la ceinture de Draco, et avec un petit sourire, fit glisser la braguette à l'aide de ses dents. Puis, ceci fait, retira la ceinture et fit glisser les vêtements le long des jambes de Malfoy qui se retrouva nu. Harry leva un sourcil appréciatif et posa sa main sur la cuisse.  
  
- Tu es vraiment un appel au péché, tu le sais, ça ? dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Hum, je le sais depuis toujours, je suis un Malfoy, tout de même !

Hermione était droite comme un piquet depuis plus de cinq minutes, silencieuse et les yeux grands ouverts. Snape, haletant, s'arrêta derrière elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas. - Miss Granger ? dit-il. Elle ne dit rien. Severus s'avança alors vers elle et l'observa il fit un pas en arrière. Le visage de la Gryffindor était déformé par l'effroi et la peur.  
  
- Miss Granger ? Snape secoua sa main face à elle. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
  
- Non, ne fais pas ça, dit-elle avec une petite voix.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Je t'en prie... Hermione porta ses mains aux oreilles et ferma les yeux subitement, se pliant en deux.  
  
- Miss Granger !! Snape la soutint rapidement avant qu'elle ne chute à terre, l'expression inquiète.  
  
- M'entendez-vous ?  
  
# 'Feru, non... #  
  
- 'Feru, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
# Je t'en prie, c'est une torture... #  
  
- Cesse d'envahir mon esprit !!! hurla Hermione avant de tomber au sol, soupirant fortement. Elle voulut se redresser mais ressentit une douleur au niveau de la tête et son corps ne lui obéissait pas.  
  
- Aïe... Pourquoi je ne peux pas me lever ? se dit-elle à haute voix.  
  
- Peut-être est-ce parce que vous me tenez le bras et que je suis vautré sur vous, Miss Granger, dit le professeur de potions. Et je trouve notre position des plus inconfortables alors si vous vouliez bien me lâchez, je vous en serai bien reconnaissant. Hermione lâcha la manche de la personne à la seconde où elle reconnut la voix caverneuse mais néanmoins sensuelle de ce cher professeur Snape.  
  
- Pardon, je ne me rendais pas compte ! fit-elle. Severus se releva dignement, époussetant au passage sa robe et lui jeta un regard hautain.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas, Severus lui lança un regard suspicieux. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?  
  
- Malfoy, fit Hermione avant de s'évanouir. Elle tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, Snape eut à peine le temps de réagir.  
  
« Malfoy ? » répéta-t-il.  
  
¤¤¤ Censure FFnet ¤¤¤  
  
Draco laissa s'échapper un dernier soupir de plaisir avant de se fondre au matelas et d'attirer Harry dans ses bras, souriant de béatitude. - La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui domine, dit Draco en caressant le torse de son compagnon.  
  
- C'est ça, c'est ça, que de promesses. Oni-Harry (finalement, j'aime beaucoup cette appellation également ) embrassa le Slytherin avant de se recoucher.  
  
Des bruits de pas légers, un froissement de tissu lointain, de l'eau coule et une porte grince. Draco avait le regard flou, les membres endoloris il se sentait poussé par une force invisible, il luttait pour se recoucher auprès de son Harry, mais rien n'y faisait, il était comme possédé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ?! »  
  
Son reflet lui montra une expression furieuse et méprisante, les joues roses et les poings serrés. Malfoy secoua la tête mais rien ne put l'empêcher de sentir cette forte odeur de fleurs. - Putain, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!!  
  
Sa main avait saisi un rasoir et taillada d'un geste vif son poignet gauche. Pris de panique, le blond tenta d'arrêter ses bras de le blesser davantage, ses deux poignets saignaient alors et ses jambes le lâchèrent et Draco se retrouva au sol, continuant de se mutiler.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? A l'aide, Harry aide-moi... HARRY !!!!! »  
  
Lucifer ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit qu'il était seul sur le lit, il sentit l'aura faible de Draco Malfoy de l'autre côté de la pièce, le démon se leva et jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce.  
  
- Ca sent le sang, ici...  
  
Il enroula le drap autour de sa taille et marcha vers la salle de bain où il trouva Malfoy couché au sol, inconscient, du sang coulant abondamment de son torse et de ses poignets.

- DRACO !!!  
  
Oni-Harry jeta un sort afin de stopper le sang de couler à flots et jeta au loin l'arme qui blessa son amant. Il prit le pouls du Slytherin qui était faible et le porta dans ses bras, prudemment.

- Tiens bon, Draco.  
  
Lorsqu'il voulut examiner les dégâts sur le corps de l'adolescent, Lucifer reçut une autre décharge, cette fois beaucoup plus violente.

- ... Oh, je saisis, dit Lucifer en brisant de force la barrière que Draco venait de se forger. Je sais que tu m'entends, Veela.  
  
Le garçon ouvrit les yeux délicatement et se redressa, dévisageant avec haine le démon.

- Comment se fait-il que Draco Malfoy ne puisse contrôler son sang ? fit Lucifer en s'asseyant en face de la créature.  
  
- Il y a eu des imprévus, dit Draco d'une voix différente et froide. Harry Potter n'est pas mon compagnon.  
  
- Oh, tant que ça ? sourit Lucifer.  
  
- Et tu le sais !!!! Le cri poussé par Draco fut aigu et brisa les fenêtres et miroirs, un vent terrible se déclencha dans la pièce, mais ne semblait aucunement troublé les protagonistes.  
  
- Je ne laisserais pas s'échapper une proie aussi intéressante tout simplement parce qu'il a une compagne, je m'en fiche complètement !... Ces blessures, c'est toi qui les as infligés à Draco. Tu l'as puni.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Disparais, fit Lucifer en matérialisant une longue lame et la plaçant sous la gorge de Malfoy qui ne bougea pas.  
  
- Je me lierais à ma moitié, que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! Sur ces mots, le Veela sauta du lit et il se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur Lucifer qui lui asséna un bon coup de poing.  
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Et voil !!!  
  
oO Vous aurez la suite et la conclusion de la baston entre les deux créatures, on saura enfin qui est le partenaire de Draco (non parce que l'on est pas forcément obligé de savoir qui c'était, même si certains avaient une petite idée bien précise )  
  
Oh, et pour le lemon, ben... Je ne le fais pas, un, parce que j'ai la flemme, deux, parce que vous avez assez attendu, et trois, parce que FFnet contrôle de temps en temps, et ça m'embêterait qu'ils enlèvent cette fic, non ?   
  
Sur ce, à plus les gens !!!!!!


	10. Notes

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente ! Deux ans, je crois ! POuh là là, enfin bref, je viens de relire tous les chapitres de mes fics en cours (et ça en fait pas mal je trouve) et j'ai donc de nouvelles idées, notamment pour les Malfoy et Moi et Battle Royale.  
Comme je le disais dans mon profil, je vais réécrire les 7 péchés mais plus tard, j'ai un projet de trois semaines à faire. Donc d'ici là, patientez, et ça viendra !

Sur ce ! A plus les gens ! 


End file.
